Handsome Cat
by Ryuzuma
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang Dewa tertampan di langit yang karena ulahnya dia dihukum turun ke bumi dengan wujud seekor kucing, sedangkan Hinata adalah gadis yang selalu di buli karena wajahnya yang tidak memenuhi standar. Bagaimanakah takdir mengikat mereka berdua? RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Handsome Cat**

**Created by Ryuzuma**

**Naruto merupakan karakter yang Ryu pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina Fanfiction**

Warning!

OOC, Alur sepeede, typo masih harus banyak diperbaiki

Rate T

Happy Reading!

Don Like? Why Read?

* * *

**Pemberitahuan**

Tulisan bercetak Bold itu berarti Naruto berbicara biasa namun dengan meongan ala kucing

Tulisan bercetak miring berati naruto berbicara dalam hati saja

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Takdir"**

Di langit suasana sedang kacau karena ulah satu dewa yang di kenal dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki. Dewa yang menjabat sebagai pengatur hubungan asmara itu tengah berada di ujung tanduk , hal itu terjadi tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Naruto Uzumaki merupakan dewa tertampan di langit bahkan melebihi ketampanan tiga dewa Yunani yang terkenal. Dengan modal parasnya itu ia berkali-kali melanggar peraturan langit dengan menggoda para dewi, tentu saja siapa yang tak mau di goda oleh seorang yang teramat dipuja itu dan kenyataannya hal itu terlarang dalam peraturan langit. Seorang Dewa atau Dewi tidak diperbolehkan bersikap, merayu bahkan memiliki hati pada sesama meraka. Dan kerena ulah Naruto Uzumaki lah kini para Dewi tengah uring-uringan memperebutkannya dan yang semakin menambah parah keadaan, hal itu sampai ketelinga Raja Langit yang kini tengah menentukan hukuman untuk Dewa Asmara itu

"Ampun Yang Mulia, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Naruto memelas dengan posisi sujud, namun tetap saja minta maaf tidak akan membayar semua kekacauan yang telah ia buat

"Untuk kali ini aku tak bisa memaafkanmu" Ucap Raja dengan penuh wibawa yang membuat Naruto semakin gusar. "Ku hukum kau turun ke bumi dengan wujud seekor kucing" Lanjut Raja membuat Naruto shock berat medengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ketampanannya disamakan dengan seekor binatang berbulu itu.

"Kumohon Raja beri hamba kesempatan" Pinta Naruto dengan suara erak. Kalian tahu dia kini tengah menahan tangis kerena hal ini akan menjadi kiamat bagi reputasinya sebagai dewa tertampan

"Jalani hukuman mu selama tiga bulan setelah itu kembalilah" Ucap Raja tak mengindahkan permitaan Naruto "Kakashi antarkan Naruto ke bumi, dan titipkan dia pada gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata" Perintah Raja pada salah satu kepercayaanya yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya.

"Mohon izin bertanya paduka Raja. Kenapa Paduka menitipkan Naruto pada seorang gadis? Bukankah itu akan membuat naluri liarnya semakin menjadi?" Tanya Kakashi sopan sembari menundukan kepala hormat. Bagaimana bisa kau menitpkan ayam pada maling ayam, kira-kira seperti itulah pola fikir Kakashi saat ini

"Hyuga Hinata adalah satu-satu nya orang yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada paras Naruto karena dia membenci semua pemuda dengan paras tampan" Jelas Raja yang dijawab anggukan kepala Kakashi sebagai tanda bahwa ia paham dengan alasan terebut

"Baiklah Paduka"

"Tapi Raja aku tidak mau jadi binatang dan aku tidak mau bergabung dengan mahluk-mahluk penuh dosa itu" Ucap Naruto yang tetap tidak menerima konsekuensi nya sendiri

"Naruto!" Tegur Raja dengan nanda membentak

"Otou-san" Ucap Naruto kembali tapi kini dengan panggilannya untuk sang Raja yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri itu dilengkapi dengan mata puppy eyes nya yang dibuat semenyentuh mungkin. Tapi tetap saja hubungan darah tidak akan merubah sebuah hukuman. Terkadang Naruto cemburu karena ayahnya lebih peduli pada peraturan ketimbang dengan dirinya mekipun pada dasarnya dia bukan terlahir melainkan diciptakan dari bagian tubuh Raja yang tentu saja itu membuat Naruto tak mempunyai seorang Ibu seperti halnya manusia. Inilah yang membedakan dewa dengan manusia. Seandainya ia punya seorang Ibu mungkin saat ini ada yang membelanya. Dan alasan itulah satu dari beberapa alasan Naruto mendekati banyak gadis, yah dia butuh seorang Ibu yang selalu mempehatikannya.

"Jika kau berbuat kebaikan maka ada kesempatan kau kembali ke wujud aslimu lebih cepat" Ucap Raja lagi-lagi tak mengindahkan permintaan putranya itu

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa berbuat kebaikan dengan wujud seekor kucing?" Tanya Naruto yang tetap tidak menerima hukuman yang diberikan Raja padanya

"Kau fikirkan sendiri!"

* * *

**Di Bumi**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berjalan sendiri menyelusuri jalan kecil menuju rumahnya. Cahaya malam sedikit membantunya melihat jalanan yang sepi tanpa satu orangpun disana tapi meskipun begitu dia sangat menyukai kondisi ini, dimana dia bisa berjalan tanpa harus mendapat perhatian orang terutama kaum adam yang selalu memandang remeh terhadapnya. Yah mata mereka selalu mengatakan ejekan itu hanya karena gadis itu tak memiliki paras cantik seperti hal nya gadis lain tapi pertanyaanya apakah terlahir seperti ini adalah salah Hinata? Bahkan jika saja Hinata bisa memilih ingin terlahir seperti apa maka Hinata ingin terlahir seperti halnya gadis cantik lainnya dan tentu dia tak akan mendapat semua ejekan yang memuakan itu, tapi tetap saja itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong.

Alasan Hinata membenci semua pemuda tampan adalah kerena mereka hanya melihat kaum yang sederajat dengan mereka, hanya mau berbicara dengan gadis cantik dan kalaupun mereka mengajak kaum seperti Hinata berbicara tentu ada yang mereka inginkan dan sudah dapat dipastikan mereka akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Mereka memang iblis berkedok malaikat seperti itulah pandangan Hinata mengenai pemuda-pemuda tampan diluar sana.

**Suitt suitt**

Suara itu mengganggu gedang telinga Hinata, beberapa orang yang menaiki kendaraan melewati Hinata dari arah yang sama. Awalnya mereka terlihat antusias karena mereka fikir gadis yang mereka lewati adalah gadis cantik tapi saat melewati Hinata telinga Hinata langsung memantulkan dengungan suara yang terdengar dari si pengendara itu

"She's Ugly, man haha" Ucap si pengendara sangat ringan namun langsung membuat Hinata tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan seperti itulah kaum mereka bahkan Hinata sudah hapal dengan apa yang akan terjadi ketika orang-orang itu melihat kearahnya

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini" Gumam Hinata menatap jalan yang dia pijak dan setelah ucapan itu berlalu Hinata kembali menatap kedepan dengan sorot mata yang kini sudah berganti dengan tatapan jengkel "Baka! Apa aku yang menyuruh mereka menggodaku?" Gerutu Hinata retoris. Tentu saja dia tak terima dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan . Meskipun Hinata tadi tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya bukan berarti dia menerima semua bulian dari orang-orang berengsek itu, alasan Hinata menundukan kepalanya adalah untuk meredam emosinya yang jika sudah sampai pada puncaknya sang pelaku pasti akan dikirimnya keneraka.

Hinata menendang gemas beberapa batu dengan ukuran sedang yang menghalangi langkahnya "Kalian yang menganggap diri kalian tampan adalah manusia paling menjijikan" Ucap Hinata diiringi dengan gesekan antar giginya yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan. Sebenarnya Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik jika saja mereka di luar sana juga berbuat baik padanya, tapi kenyataannya mereka selalu membuat Hinata naik pitam dengan hanya karena derajat nya dengan mereka tak setara

"Kau yakin aku akan diurusi dengan baik oleh dia" Ucap seekor kucing dengan bulu kuningnya yang sedikit jabrik . Yah Naruto kini sudah berada di bumi dengan rupa seekor kucing dan kini tengah memperhatikan calon majikannya. Dari tadi ia yang digendong Kakashi secara sembunyi-sembunyi memperhatikan Hinata, dan fakta yang mengejutkan adalah Hinata adalah gadis yang menyeramkan padahal pada awalnya Naruto berfikir jika Hinata adalah seorang yang selalu di bulli maka kemungkinan besar dia adalah gadis pendiam tapi ternyata argumen itu salah besar dengan adanya kejadian barusan "Dia terlihat lebih garang dengan seekor macan" Lanjutnya mulai ragu dengan keputusan ayahnya menjadikan Hinata penjaganya

"Kakashi jangan dia, kumohon" Pinta Naruto yang berwujud kucing menengadahkan kepalanya kearah wajah Kakashi

"Perintah adalah perintah Tuan" Jawab Kakashi membuat Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis yang terus berjalan menerobos gelapnya malam

Hyuga Hinata lebih suka tempat gelap dari pada tempat ramai, lebih suka menyendiri ketimbang bergerombol, satu-satunya orang yang didunia ini yang menganggap dirinya istimewa karena selain dia mereka semua selalu mengolok-oloknya. Tapi bukan berarti tak ada kelebihannya, dia terlahir dengan otak jeniusnya dan karena alasan itulah dia mampu mempunyai beberapa teman baik di sekolahnya dulu maupun ditempat kerjanya sekarang dan kau tahu semua temannya bergender perempuan. Satu lagi dia adalah seorang yang anti memulai pembicaraan dengan laki-laki. Jika kaum itu bertanya maka Hinata akan menjawabnya dengan sangat singkat dan jika mereka tak bertanya maka Hinata tak akan pernah memulai pertanyaan. Egois? Apakah semua yang dilakukan Hinata adalah sebuah keegoisan? Tidak mereka tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang menurut Hinata jauh lebih egois

Gadis berambut idigo itu hendak menyebrang jalan tapi langkahnya ia hentikan ketika melihatdibelakangnya ada seorang kakek tua sedang kesusahan membawa beberapa barang bawaan. Meskipun Hinata terlihat sangat kasar tapi hatinya mudah tersentuh. Hinata berbalik dan meghampiri kakek tua itu "Biar saya bawakan kek" Ucap Hinata tulus sambil ngambil alih barang bawaan kakek tua itu

"Terimakasih nak" Ucap Kakek itu sambil mengelus-ngelus kucing dipangkuannya. Yah kakek tua berambut putih itu membawa kucing kuning jabrik

Hinata tersenyum kemudian membopong kakek tua itu meyebrang jalan bersamanya

"Arahku ke kanan kalau kakek?" Tanya Hinata setelah sampai di sebrang jalan

"Kakek ke kiri" Jawab Kakashi yang kini tengah menyamar dengan merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang kakek tua sedangkan kucing di pangkuannya terlihat sangat gusar karena hukuman yang menyebalkan dari ayahnya sendiri itu

"Biar saya antar kek" Pinta Hinata masih membawa barang bawaan kakek tua itu

"Sampai disini saja Nak, terimakasih sudah membantu kakek" Tolak Kakashi halus

"Baiklah" Hinata menurunkan barang bawaan kakek tua itu

**"_Cih, seharusnya Raja menitipkanku pada gadis yang lebih baik" _**ucap Naruto yang malah terdengar mengeong "Kucing yang lucu" Puji Hinata mendengar ucapan ah bukan yang benarnya adalah meongan Naruto

"Kau suka kucing Nak?" Tanya kakek itu yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah pancingan agar ia dapat segera membereskan tugasnya menitipkan Naruto pada Hinata

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka sih" Jawab Hinata acuh membuat Kakashi terlihat sedikit kecewa karena tak semudah yang direncanakannya

**"_Bahkan kau tak menyukai kucing tampan ini" _**Ucap Naruto lagi dan tetap aja yang terdengar hanyalah sebuah meongan seekor kucing

"Oh begitu yah, tapi kakek sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurusi kucing ini" Ucap Kakashi memelas memperlihatkan wajah mempriahatinkannya

Melihat ekspresi kakek tua itu Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya tak meyukai hewan berbulu itu mau tak mau harus menggantikan kakek itu merawat kucing kuning jabrik yang kini masih di pangkuanya "Baiklah" Ucap Hinata menyetujui. Kakashi terlihat senang karena tugasnya di bumi sudah selesai dan ia akan segera kembali ke langit, lain hal dengan Naruto yang tak bisa menampilkan ekspersi kesalnya saat ini padahal sungguh dia ingin mengamuk disana

Hinata menggendong Naruto di pangkuannya "Seharusnya aku tak berbasa-basi meyebutmu kucing lucu kalau akhirnya aku harus mengurusi biantang berbulu sepertimu" Ucap Hinata membuat Nauto ingin sekali mengoreskan cakarnya dikulit Hinata kalau saja dia tak berfikirr ulang akibat yang akan dialaminya jika itu terjadi. Yah kemungkinan dia akan menjadi kucing jalanan yang harus mengejar tikus-tikus untuk mengisi rasa lapanya.

_Menjijikan_ Batin Naruto membayangkan hal itu. Lebih baik dia diam dan mendengarkan gerutuan gadis yang tengah memangkunya menuju kediaman barunya itu

"Padahal sebenarnya aku tak suka binatang berbulu" Ungkap Hinata menatap kearah Naruto yang terlihat tenang dipangkuan Hinata "Apa ku tinggalkan saja disini" Fikirnya kemudian membuat mata Naruto langsung membelalak kaget

**"_Jangan!"_ **Teriak naruto yang kini mengeluarkan meongannya

"Kurasa kau tidak mau" Ucap Hinata kemudian setelah mendengar meongan dengan nada seperti protes itu "Eh tunggu, kau mengerti apa yang ku bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata kemudian pada Naruto

_Jelas saja aku mengerti _Jawab Naruto tapi hanya innernya saja yang berbicara

"Ah aku pasti gila, kau kan kucing mana mengerti bahasaku" Ucap Hinata kemudian "Jaga baik-baik sikapmu, jangan sampai membuatku ingin membuangmu" Lanjutnya yang cenderung seperti sebuah ancaman

_Ini jauh lebih menyeramkan dari yang ku duga _Gerutu inner Naruto lagi. Yah saat ini Naruto hanya dapat menyalurkan semua umpatan-umpatan dan semua protersnya hanya melalui innernya saja karena jika dia mengeluarkan suara pun hanya akan tedengan meongan belaka

"Mulai saat ini kau ku panggil Naru-chan ok?" Tanya Hinata yang jelas tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari dewa asmara yang terkutuk menjadi kucing itu

**"_Kau atur sendirilah" _**Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah kalau kau setuju" Putus Hinata masih terus melangkahkan kakinya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Hinata dan Naruto. Kehidupan mereka akan sama-sama berubah dan ikan takdir pun kini akan membelit mereka dan tak akan mudah untuk melepaskan ikatan tersebut.

TBC..

* * *

Ini fic NaruHina pertama yang Ryu tulis berchapter

Gomen kalau jalan ceritanya pasaran..

dan ingat!

**Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan rekam jejaknya**

Salam Ryu :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Handsome Cat**

**Created by Ryuzuma**

**Naruto merupakan karakter yang Ryu pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina Fanfiction**

Warning!

OOC, Alur speede, typo masih harus banyak diperbaiki

Rate T

Happy Reading!

Don Like? Why Read?

* * *

**Pemberitahuan**

Tulisan bercetak Bold itu berarti Naruto berbicara biasa namun dengan meongan ala kucing

Tulisan bercetak miring berati naruto berbicara dalam hati saja

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

**"Adaptasi"**

**"Aaaa"** Teriak Naruto yang terdengar hanya meongan belaka bagi gadis yang baru saja membanting tubuh berbulu Naruto keatas kasur milkinya _"Bagaimana dia bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini"_ Gumam hati Naruto yang masih di dera kekagetan karena baru saja terbanting dari tempat yang menurut kaki kecilnya itu lumayan tinggi. Ah seandainya ia sekarang ada pada tubuh aslinya maka ia tak akan mengampuni gadis yang kini tengah membuka bajunya itu. Sebentar, yah Hinata tengah mencoba membuka bajunya dan sekarang setengah kancingnya sudah terlepat dari kaitan antar sisinya.

"Hari ini udara lumayan panas" Ucap Hinata tanpa merasa diperhatikan. Padahal kini Naruto tengah terbengong memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu yang sebentar lagi membuka pakaian atasnya. Ah Naruto tidak bersalah karena mata seekor kucing tak bisa berkedip. Salahkan Hinata yang menyuguhkan pemandangan itu di depan seekor kucing . Mana Hinata tahu kalau Naruto bukanlah kucing sungguhan. Jadi siapa yang bersalah disini?

Satu, dua dan semua kancing terbuka menampilkan _tangtop_ Hinata yang berwarna biru langit _"Ayolah mata tertutup"_ Mohon Naruto, namun tetap saja matanya enggan berkompromi membuatnya gemas dengan naluri liar kucingnya sendiri. Benarkah ia memiliki naluri seekor kucing? Ataukan itu hanya sebatas akal-akalannya saja agar tidak merasa konyol meskipun dengan dirinya sendiri yang kini tengah mengintip majikannya sendiri berganti pakaian

"Hei kau kucing mesum, balikan badanmu!" Perintah Hinata membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget karena Hinata menyadari tatapan Naruto yang tertuju padanya. Oh beruntunglah tubuh berbulu ini menolongnya, kalau saja ia berada di tubuh aslinya maka hilanglah semua martabatnya.

_"Kenapa aku malah bersyukur"_ Ucap batin Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan sikapnya sendiri yang baru saja merasa senang berada dalam tubuh berbulu itu

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menurut titah Hinata dan kini posisinya membelakangi majikannya. "Dari tadi kuamati, kau cukup mengerti apa yang ku ucapkan yah?" Gumam Hinata sambil membuka bagian baju lainya tapi kini Naruto tak melihatnya

_"Tentu saja"_ Balas Naruto lewat innernya tanpa berbalik menghadap Hinata

"Ternyata si Kakek tua itu cukup baik mengajarimu" Hinata yang baru saja beres mengganti pakaiannya langsung menjatuhkan diri di kasur berdampingan dengan Naruto, si kucing Dewa. "Selama kau disini, kau harus mematuhi aturanku" Lanjut Hinata membuat Naruto menghembukan nafas kucingnya

_"Apa lagi"_ Gerutu inner Naruto bosan. Aturan? Aturan macam apa yang akan gadis bersurai indigo itu buat?

"Satu, kau tak boleh berak di sembarang tempat. Kalau sampai itu terjadi kupotong ekormu itu" Ucap Hnata dengan seringai buas membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri kemudian bergidik membayangkan ekor kecilnya yang dimutilasi oleh gadis bermarga Hyuga itu "Dua, kau tak boleh merusak barang-barangku dengan kuku di kaki pendekmu itu" Lanjutnya

_"Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku tak betah"_ Ucap Inner Naruto yang berbanding dengan tatapannya yang kini solah memperhatikan gadis yang tengah dalam posisi tidur terlentang di sampingnya itu

"Tiga, kau harus menjadi tempat curhatku. Ah yah, selama ini tak ada hal semacam itu dalam hidupku, tapi berhubung kau hanya kucing kuizinkan kau mengetahui rahasia-rahasia dalam curhatanku" Ucap Hinata selanjutnya

**"Benar-benar"** Kalau saja leher kucingnya lentur, saat ini Naruto pasti sudah menggeleng karena tak habis fikir dengan pemikiran gadis itu yang kini seolah menjadikannya sasaran empuk pelampisan dalam kehidupannya yang mungkin sangat tidak nyaman

"Bagaimana kau setuju?" Tanya Hinata seolah meminta jawaban, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi "Kau pasti setuju" Lanjutnya memponis tanpa meminta jawaban Naruto yang walaupun hanya berupa meongan saja. Selalu saja seperti ini gadis itu selalu memutuskan sendiri, seenak jidatnya.

"Aku lelah Naru-chan" Ucap Hinata kemudian, memang terdengar biasa tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa ucapan itu sangatlah penuh arti. Mata Hinata tertutup menyisakan Naruto yang kini tegah menatapnya "Aku lelah ketika semua orang mencibirku, aku lelah ketika semua orang menjauhiku, aku lelah ketika semua orang hanya memandangku dengan tatapan mereka yang menjijikan itu"

Naruto hanya terdiam, mendengarkan seksama setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hinata walaupun dalam mata tertutupnya karena sekalipun Naruto menimpali Hinata tak akan pernah tahu apa yang di ucapkan Dewa yang menjelma jadi seekor kucing itu

"Kau tahu?" Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan retoris

_"Tidak"_ Jawab inner Naruto ngasal

"Takdir itu egois. Mereka tak pernah mengizinkan aku dicintai maupun mencintai" Ucap Hinata yang langsung membuat Naruto membayangkan tandatanya besar di benak kucingnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada satu manusia yang tidak tertakdir untuk mencintai, walaupun ada manusia yang memang tidak bisa dicintai.

"Bahkan, mungkin keberadaan Dewa Asmara itu hanya kebohongan belaka" Lanjut Hinata yang kini mengusik ketenangan dewa yang sebenarnya Hinata cibir itu

_"Dewa yang kau bicarakan sedeng mendengarkan curhatan konyolmu. Jadi jangan menganggapku tak ada"_ Jawab inner Naruto kesal dengan ucapan Hinata barusan

"Tapi biarlah toh hidupku masih harus berlanjut" Hinata kini membalikan arah tidurnya membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto menatap iba punggung gadis itu. Meskipun dia tak bisa merasakannya tapi hatinya menyuruh Naruto untuk menenangkan gadis itu meskipun hanya dengan sentuhan tangan kecilnya ah bukan bukan tangan mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut kaki depannya. Karena alasan itulah kini Naruto bergelisir layaknya kucing sungguhan pada punggung Hinata. Yah Naruto menggesekan tubuh kucingnya yang lumayan cukup halus itu pada punggung Hinata, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada gadis bernama asli Hinata Hyuga itu

Tubuh Hinata berbalik menghadap kearah Naruto dan kini menampilkan iris lavender yang terbuka lebar "Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh!" Teriak Hinata membuat Naruto langsung menjaga jarak

**"Gila! Gadis gila!"** Gerutu Naruto yang merasa malu juga kesal. Malu karena apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, kesal karena sebenarnya kan Naruto bermaksud baik.

"Kau tak perlu merasa kasihan padaku, aku sudah terbisa dengan ini. Toh Kaa-san bilang sebenarnya aku gadis yang sangat cantik tapi kecantikanku keluar hanya diwaktu-waktu tertentu. Dan sampai usiaku 22 tahun ini aku tak tahu kapan kecantikan asliku akan muncul karena itulah aku tak percaya bahwa sebenarnya aku cantik seperti apa yang dibicarakan orang tapi aku yakin aku cantik untuk diriku sendiri. Kalau bukan aku yang menghargai diriku sendiri, siapa lagi?" Jelas Hinata yang berakhir dengan pertanyaan retoris tidak dimengerti Naruto. Mana bisa Kaa-sannya berkata bahwa gadis itu cantik. Dilihat dari segi manapun baik mata manusia ataupun mata kucing Hinata tidak terlahir dengan wajah ataupun tubuh yang cantik

"Ah yah, aku menambahkan satu peraturan lagi. Empat, selain aku dan ibuku, kau harus menganggapku cantik. Setuju atau tidak kau harus berfikir itu selama kau tinggal di tempat ini" Titah Hinata yang merupakan sebuah perintah yang wajib Naruto turuti kalau ia tak mau ditendang dari rumah ini dan menjadi kucing pemburu tikus di jalanan

_"Akan sangat sulit. Raja kenapa hukuman mu terasa lebih berat daripada apa yang kubayangkan"_ Inner Naruto dibarengi dengan di hembuskannya nafas kucingnya

* * *

**Di langit**

"Raja apa rencana ini akan berhasil" Tanya seorang pria bertopeng yang kini tengah berbicara dengan sang Raja Langit

"Kemungkinannya akan kecil, tapi kita tunggu saja perkembangan selanjutnya" Jawab Minato, nama dari Raja yang merupakan ayah dari Naruto itu.

"Baiklah, hamba mengerti" Ucap Kakashi selanjutnya sambil bangkit dari sujudnya dan pamit pergi

"Awas saja kalau bocah tengil itu menggagalkan rencanaku" Gerutu Minato mengingat tingkah anaknya yang bisa dibilang tidak baik dan butuh banyak didikan. Ah membanyangkan kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi di bumi karena ulah anak semata wayangnya itu membuat kepala Minato terasa berat.

* * *

**"Tolong.. Tolong aku. Dasar gadis sialan, cepat bangun tempat ini terlalu tinggi kalau aku melompat. Aishhh sudah diujung tanduk"** Celoteh Naruto berusaha membangunkan Hinata dengan ucapan yang terdengar hanya meongan itu namun cukup mengganggu telinga gadis yang baru saja membuka matanya malas. Sebenarnya tempat tidur itu tidak terlalu tinggi tapi bagi kucing awam seperti Naruto yang pada dasarnya bukan terlahir sebagai kucing itu sangat tinggi untuk empat kaki kecilnya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku kucing tengil" Sergah Hinata merasa jengkel dengan Naruto yang terusaja berteriak padahal ini larut malam

**"Cepat turunkan aku, aku sudah tidak kuat"** Seberapa kalipun Naruto memahon tentu saja Hinata tidak akan mengerti apa yang diucapkan Dewa Asmara itu, ralat Mantan Dewa Asmara.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata kesal melihat Naruto yang kini bolak balik di tempat tidurnya

**"Aku ingin buang air kecil, baka!"** Teriak Naruto yang tak kalah kesalnya karena Hinata tak kunjung mengerti degan ucapannya

"Kau mau makan? Tak ada!" Putus Hinata sambil membalikan tubuhnya kemudian kembali tertidur

**"Kubilang aku mau buang air kecil!"** Kembali Naruto berteriak tapi kini tepat ditelinga gadis itu hingga Hinata langsung bangkit dari tidurnya

"Aku tak mengerti bahasamu. Kau mau keluar? Baiklah" Ucap Hinata bangkit dari tidur nyamanya dan langsung menjawil Naruto di antara kepala dan lehernya, tapi anehnya Naruto tidak melayangkan protes dia hanya menurut dan membiarkan Hinata membawanya keluar kamar. Apa yang terjadi dengan mulut rombeng Naruto tentu saja karena keadaan ini sangat mendesak.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu!" Perintah Hinata sambil menurunkan tubuh Naruto dari jawilannya, sementara Naruto langusng lari mencari kamar mandi di rumah itu. Hal yang disesali Naruto sabagai tamu rumah itu kenapa tidak ada kamar mandi di kamar seperti dalam cerita-cerita Dewa yang pernah tinggal di bumi. Tentu saja ini kali pertama Naruto tinggal di bumi, dan dengan wujud kucing. Seekor kucing. Bukan Dewa Asmara yang selalu di eluh-eluhkan para manusia.

Lima belas menit kemudian Naruto kembali dari penjelajahannya. Kaki kecilnya berhenti saat kedua mata kucingnya melihat sosok yang kini tengah tertidur dengan posisi memeluk lutut. Yah, Hinata menunggui Naruto.

"Apa yang gadis itu lakukan?" Batin Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata

"Ah kau sudah selesai, ayo kembali tidur" Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian kembali menjawil Naruto tanpa meminta persetujuan kucing kuning itu

**"Enak saja kau membawaku seenak jidatmu"** Gerutu Naruto yang merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan Hinata yang selalu tak pernah meminta pendapatnya. Akhirnya gerutuan itu keluar setelah tadi ia hanya diam saja, tapi apakah jika Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya Hinata akan mengerti? Author rasa tidak haha

Kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto tanpa ragu disusul dengan tubuhnya yang langsung tengkurap memeluk kasur dan kembali tertidur.

_"Kenapa gadis itu menungguiku, padahal aku hanya seekor kucing"_ Pikir Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang kemungkinan besar tengah tertidur dan kenyataanya memang Hinata sudah tertidur "Ah, dia hanya menjalankan kewajbannya sebagai majikan" Elak batin Naruto tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja singgah dalam benaknya. Karena secara akal rasional mana mungkin itu terjadi, dia hanyalah seekor kucing saat ini.

Udara di kamar Hinata cukup dingin, meskipun kulit Naruto terlapisi bulu tapi tetap saja ia menggigil. Karena Hinata selalu tak meminta pendapatnya, maka kali ini Naruto yang tidak akan meminta pendapat gadis lavender itu. Disandarkannya tubuh Naruto pada tubuh Hinata, kemudian Naruto tertidur dengan menggulung badannya menjadi satu bulatan. Hangat, dekat dengan Hinata membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

_"Oyasumi"_ Ucap Batin Naruto

* * *

Brakkk

Bughh

Suara bising itu mengganggu tidur Naruto yang dirasa cukup nyenyak itu. Selama Naruto menjabat sebagai Dewa Asmara dia yakin dia tidak pernah mendapatkan tidur yang nyaman senyaman saat ini. Tapi perasaan itu berakhir karena suara-suara yang entah dari mana datangnya yang menerobos gendang telinganya.

Naruto membuka matanya yang langsung membuatnya melihat Hinata yang tengah sibuk bolak –balik dengan kegiatan aneh yang tak Naruto mengerti. "Dimana ID-Card ku? Arrrgghhh" Gerutu Hinata sambil menyinkir-nyingkirkan barang-barang yang dia fikir menjadi tempat persembunyian ID-Card nya itu. Tapi bukankah gadis itu yang teledor menyimpan barang kecil sembarangan?

"Oh ayolah, kalau begini aku bisa terlambat "Ucapnya lagi membuat Naruto merasa risih dengan kebodohan gadis itu

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian hendak turun dari ranjang yang cukup tinggi itu—menurutnya─_"Aku benci ketinggian dalam tubuh kucing. Tapi jika aku minta bantuan gadis itu akan semakin membuat otak bodohnya runyam"_ Batin Naruto yang entah sejak kapan dia mampu memperhatikan oranglain sebelum dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah gadis itu mampu merubah semua sisi buruk pada Dewa Asmara itu? Benarkah demikian?

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Naruto meloncat dari tempat tidur dan mendarat dengan posisi kepala pertama. Ah untuk kesekian kalinya dia menyesal menjadi seekor kucing yang mempunyai empat kaki pendek dan tak memiliki tangan. Allhasil, apa yang baru saja terjadi bukan lagi sebuah candaan bagi seorang anak Raja Langit. Bahkan Naruto tak bisa mengusap kepalanya yang terasa mau belah karena ia tak memiliki tangan. Menyedihkan bukan?

Hinata yang sekilas menyaksikan kejadian itu terkekeh geli tapi kembali mencari barang yang hilang itu sementara Naruto juga terlihat ikut mencari, meskipun ia tak tau seperti apa bentuk ID Card itu yang ia tahu hanya benda kecil sebagai tanda pengenal itulah yang Kamus Manusia katakan. Tapi untuk bentuk dia tak begitu bisa menggambarkan. Dalam kehidupan Dewa dengan manusia ada beberapa atau sekarang sudah sangat banyak perbedaan dari segi teknologi maka dari itu seorang Dewa yang turun ke bumi di bekali kamus itu dapat mengenali barang-barang atau istilah-istilah yang sebelumnya tidak dimengerti para Dewa, benda itu disebut Kamus Manusia.

"Ketemu" Setelah sekian lama Hinata akhirnya menemukannya dengan teriakan girang. Dan tempat persembunyian ID Card itu adalah _kaban_ nya sendiri. Hinata mengacung-ngacungkanya hendak menunjukannya kepada Naruto padahal Naruto sudah tahu karena teriakannya yang sangat nyaring tadi. Sadar, tadi Naruto seolah mencari sesuatu "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin berak?" Tuduh Hinata membuat Naruto ingin sekali menggoreskan kuku kucingnya pada bibir gadis itu. Selalu saja niatan baik Naruto berakhir dengan tuduhan Hinata yang membuat nafsunya siap membludak. Bagaimana ia bisa tinggal selama tiga bulan bersama gadis ini, baru dua hari satu malam pun sudah seperti neraka bagi Naruto.

"Apa mungkin dia iangin membantuku" Fikir Hinata karena tadi sekilas Naruto terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu sepertinya tapi mana mungkin ia menyanyai seperti apa yang di fikirkanya karena itu akan sangat memalukan meskipun Naruto seekor kucing tetap aja ia akan malu pada dirinya sendiri karena berfikiran Naruto lebih mirip dengan manusia daripada seekor kucing.

**"Terserah!"** Ucap Naruto sinis dengan meongan yang juga terdengar sinis

Hinata tidak memperdulikan gerutuan Naruto itu "Aku berangkat, makananmu sudah ku siapkan dipojokan sana" Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk pojok kamar tidurnya. Disana ada nasi yang dicampur dengan ikan

**"Makanan sejenis apa itu?"** Protes Naruto melihat makanan yangg tampak menjijikan itu.

"Kau kucing jadi itu yang harus kau makan" Kini seolah mengerti protesan Naruto Hinata menjawabnya dengan acuh kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan kejengkelannya.

**"Hinata! Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini!"** Teriak Naruto kesal karena tidak mungkin dia memakan makanan menjijikan itu. Ah kapan semua ini berakhir?kapan kutukan ini akan hilang? Dan kalau ia masih harus di hukum tolong ganti majikannya, jangan gadis laveder itu. Itulah beberapa dari sekian banyak permohonan yang Naruto buat saat ini.

**...**

**TBC**

* * *

Aiisshh setelah sekian lama fic ini terlantar akhirnya Ryu bisa nyelesein chapter selanjutnya walaupun super duper ngaret. Gomen-ne!

Huahhh Ryu di prote karena menyudutkan Hinata dengan keterangan 'jelek'

Iyah Ryu buat disini Hinata nya jelek karena aura nya gak keluar tapi ikuti aja perkembangannya gimana caranya aura Hinata bisa memancar seperti halnya apa yang dikatakan Kaa-san Hinata'

Jadi jangan khawatir Readers hehe

Oh yah makasih buat yang udah Review maaf belum sempat balas satu-satu :(

**Reader yang baik adalah reader yang meninggalkan rekam jejaknya!**

**Salam Ryu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Handsome Cat**

**Created by Ryuzuma**

**Naruto merupakan karakter yang Ryu pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina Fanfiction**

Warning!

OOC, Alur speede, typo masih harus banyak diperbaiki

Rate T

Happy Reading!

Don Like? Why Read?

* * *

**Pemberitahuan**

Tulisan bercetak Bold itu berarti Naruto berbicara biasa namun dengan meongan ala kucing

Tulisan bercetak miring berarti naruto berbicara dalam hati saja

* * *

Chapter 3

**"Come Back"**

**"Hinata! Itu bukan makanan yang layak untuk seorang Dewa Asmara!"** Teriak Naruto kesal karena tidak mungkin dia memakan makanan menjijikan itu. Ah kapan semua ini berakhir? kapan kutukan ini akan hilang? Dan kalau ia masih harus di hukum tolong ganti majikannya, jangan gadis laveder itu. Itulah beberapa dari sekian banyak permohonan yang Naruto buat saat ini.

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin hendak menyusul Hinata yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya dan **Brukkk** tubuh Naruto terpental karena bertubrukan dengan pintu yang baru saja di banting oleh gadis lavender itu.

"Jangan berani-berani kau keluar rumah!" Teriak Hinata yang sangat jelas terdengar di telinga kucingnya. Naruto meringis pelan merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri

"Arrrggghh" Naruto menggeram marah sambil menatap pintu yang baru saja menjadi penghalang dia mendapat kebebasan. Kua tahu bagaimana kucing menggeram? Seperti itulah kira-kira apa yang Naruto lakukan sekarang

Tiba-tiba tanpa Naruto sadari sebuah cahaya meliputinya. Tubuhnya kini terbelit oleh cahaya itu "Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Cahaya yang awalnya hanya terlihat seperti sinar biasa lama-kelamaan semakin membesar dan bertambah silau kemudian dua menit kemudian perlahan cahaya itu menghilang dan saat cahaya itu sepenuhnya lenyap bukan lagi sosok kucing yang tadi tertutupi cahaya itu melainkan sosok laki-laki dengan kulit tan dan perawakan tinggi tegap dan rahang yang terlihat tegas mencirikan sosok seorang laki-laki yang semupurna. Mata shapire biru langitnya terlihat sangat cerah, memberikan kesejukan siapapun yang melihatnya juga rambut kening jabriknya yang dibiarkan begitu saja membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona. Dan tubuh itulah yang sudah menjadikannya terkurung dalam sosok binatang berbulu bernama kucing

"Tangan, kaki, wajah" Ucap Naruto kaget sambil mengabsen semua yang ada pada badannya tepatnya mengabsen apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya " Lengkap, aku kembali ketubuhku yang semula" Teriak Naruto girang, dan lihatlah kini pemuda itu tengah menggunakan kaki nya berloncat-loncat ria. Merayakan kembalinya sosok Dewa Asmara Naruto pada tubuh tampannya

"Naruto, karena kau sudah melakukan tiga kebaikan. Maka kau dapat kembali ketubuhmu selama 3 jam" Ucap suara entah dari mana asalnya tapi Naruto tidak heran karena dia tahu siapa yang berbicara padanya itu tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan Naruto adalah kebaikan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya? Bukankah sedari kemarin dia tak melakukan kebaikan apapun dan pada siapapun. Bukankah dari kemarin ia hanya mendengarkan dan diperintah oleh gadis sialan yang sudah meninggalkanya beberapa detik lalu

"Kebaikan? Kapan? Tapi ah sudahlah yang penting aku bisa jadi diriku lagi" Ucap Naruto tak lagi memikirkan apa yang tadi dia ingin ketahui yang penting baginya sekarang adalah dia terbebas dari tubuh berbulu itu dalam tiga jam kedepan"Tunggu, cuma tiga jam dari dua puluh empat jam waktu yang ada di dunia, dasar raja pelit!" Gerutu Naruto kemudian setelah menyadari waktu yang di berikan oleh raja sangatlah singkat

"Ah, lebih baik aku pergi jalan-jalan. Emm, dari apa yang kudengar dari dewa alam katanya bumi itu indah. Benarkah demikian?" Tanya Naruto retoris, sedikit membenarkan baju yang dia pakai─baju dan celana putih─ kemudian dia membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar dari kamar

"Sejak kemarin aku tak melihat siapa-siapa lagi yang tinggal dirumah ini. Apa Hinata tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandanganya pada rumah kecil Hinata. Beberapa bingkai foto terlihat terpajang di dinding ruang tamunya. Foto seorang pria dan wanita yang hampir mirip dengan Hinata─tapi aura mereka berbeda— yang di yakini Naruto adalah ayah dan ibu Hinata " Dia masih beruntung punya seorang ibu" Gumam Naruto melihat salah satu potret dalam foto itu. Naruto sedikit merasa iri pada Hinata yang tentunya mempunyai sandaran tak sepertinya yang bahkan mempunyai ayah yang mengutuknya sebagai kucing.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan lagi menulusuri foto lain yang terpajang di dinding itu " Bahkan dalam foto pun gadis itu tidak ada menariknya sama sekali" Sindir Naruto yang kini tengah memandangi potret Hinata yang berdampingan dengan ibunya "Padahal ibunya sangat cantik, kenapa kecatikan itu tak sama sekali menurun pada gadis itu" Fikir Naruto karena merasa janggal dengan keluarga ini. Ayah dan ibu Hinata terlahir dengan fisik dan paras yang nyaris sempurna, tapi kenapa tak sedikitpun kesempurnaan itu menurun pada Hinata. Meskipun wajah Hinata merupakan perpaduan antara ayah dan Ibunya namun auranya tetap saja berbeda.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia anak asil adopsi" Duga Naruto "Sebentar, kenapa aku jadi mempermasalahkan hal ini" Ucap Naruto bingung sendiri dengan apa yang udah dia katakan beberapa menit lalu. Peduli dan ingin tahu masalah orang itu benar-benar bukan kepribadian alami yang dimiliki dewa asmara itu. Mana mungkin Naruto yang terlihat sangat arogan bisa sepeduli itu. Itu sangat mustahil dan ini pasti hanya kekeliruannya.

"Ayo kita pergi tubuh gantengku"Ucap Naruto percaya diri. Bahkan jika cowok ganteng berkata sendiri dia itu ganteng akan terdengar sangat meyebalkan bukan?

Setelah membuka pintu rumah yang memang tidak terkuci, Naruto berjalan keluar rumah "Apa gadis serigala itu sudah jauh?" Tanya Naruto "Baiklah aku akan meyusulnya" Putus Naruto langsung berlari keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Ia tahu jalan mana yang pasti di lewati gadis itu karena saat kemarin Hinata membawa Naruto dalam sosok kucing Hinata baru saja pulang kerja, jadi pasti jalan yang sama seperti kemarin. Sedikit merasa beruntung karena Raja mengutuknya sebagai kucing yang mempunyai kelebihan mampu menghapal jalan yang terlihat olehnya meskipun sangat jauh jadi saat ini dia bisa mengikuti jejak Hinata. Naruto mempercepat jalannya sampai terlihat sedikit berlari.

"Itu dia" Ucap Naruto saat pandangannya menangkap gadis yang berjalan menunduk dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh darinya "Tapi kenapa dia terus menunduk?" Untuk kesekian kalinya ia bertanya hal yang berkaitan dengan sikap dan kehidupan gadis itu meskipun merupakan pertanyaan yang hanya akan mendapatkan jawaban ketika dia bertanya langsung pada yang bersangkutan. Tapi Ryu yakin kali ini Naruto sangat ingin mengetahui apa alasan Hinata berjalan menunduk seperti itu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang jelas-jelas bertanya kenapa (wajah bingng)

Tapi niatan awal Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis itu lenyap seketika saat membayangkan satu hal yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri" Akan boyok tubuh gantengku kalau akau muncul di hadapannya dengan paras ganteng ini. Diakan benci laki-laki tampan seperti aku"

Naruto berhenti berlari dan menggantinya dengan jalan santai seperti halnya apa yang kini dilakukan gadis tiga meter di depannya. Pandangan Naruto tertuju rapat pada gadis yang masih saja melihat pada aspal di jalanan membuat Naruto ingin sekali menegur tingkah konyol gadis itu "Arrgh dia membuat lidahku gemas" Gerutu Naruto yang tak kunjung melihat Hinata mengangkat pandangannya. Bagi Naruto tingkah Hinata ini sangat membuatnya iba, dia terlihat sangat rapuh dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang tak seperti beberapa menit lalu sebelum dia meninggalkan pintu rumahnya

"Hei Nona, kau sedang mencari uang yang terjatuh dari kantong orang lain yah?" Pertanyaan yang merupakan sebuah sindirin Naruto lontarkan karena tidak kuat menahan mulutnya yang menggatal jika tidak menjahili Hinata yang beberapa hari ini sudah membuatnya uring-uringan dan juga di dalam hati kecilnya dia merasa kasihan jika Hinata terus-menerus menundukan pandangannya "Memalukan" Lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat

Awalnya respon yang terjadi pada Hinata membuat Naruto mengembangkan senyum puas. Hinata menengadahkan pandangannya lurus kedepan namun anehnya dia tak berniat membalikkan pandangannya pada orang yang kini tengah berjalan di belakangnya. Tanpa ada umpatan-umpatan seperti yang Hinata lakukan pada kucing Naru-chan, Hinata yang ini malah tak menyauti Naruto dan malah semakin mempercepat laju langkahnya "Hei, Nona!" Panggil Naruto yang merasa di acuhkan oleh Hinata

Semakin sering Naruto memanggil Hinata maka semakin cepat laju jalan Hinata, bahkan dia sekarang sudah berlari jauh meninggalkan Naruto yang merasa bingung apa yang salah dengannya. Bahkan dia belum menampakkan wujud tampannya di hadapan Hinata, tapi dia sudah terlihat ketakutan seperti itu "Cih, kau bahkan tak bisa mempercayai dirimu sendiri" Ucap Naruto menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin jauh didepannya

* * *

**Handsome Cat**

* * *

Sementara di bagian Hinata dia terlihat sangat kelelahan karena berlari cukup jauh menghindari suara yang sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Nafasnya terengah-engah terbagi menjadi beberapa potongan kecil "Brengsek! Kenapa aku harus berlari seperti tadi" Sesal Hinata dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Itu bukan kemauan badannya tapi entah kenapa otaknya mendeteksi adanya bahaya jika dia masih meladeni orang yang berbicara sompral itu. Orang gila. Seperti itulah Hinata menyebut mereka. Yah bukan sekali dua kali hal ini terjadi, dulu saat Hinata masih polos, waktu itu dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap orang yang bertanya seperti halnya orang tadi katakan padanya ternyata respon yang dia dapat hanyalah sebuah cibiran " Ah wajahmu yang membuatmu menunduk, menunduklah itu lebih baik" Ucapan itu yang membuat Hinata tak mau lagi meladeni ucapan-ucapan yang orang di luaran sana katakan. Jauh di lubuk hantinya dia ingin berlari dari kenyataan, mungkin inilah sebabnya dia tadi langsung berlari bahkan tanpa kompromi dari anggota tubuhnya yang bahkan belum siap

"Aku berlari bahkan jauh meninggalkan kantorku" Ucap Hinata melihat jalanan sekitar yang memang sudah agak jauh dari kantor tempat dia bekerja "Pasti kesiangan" Lanjut Hinata menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Hinata membalikan badan kembali berputar arah dan berjalan pelan karena nafasnya masih sangat pendek selepas acara lari maratonnya barusan.

"Jika kalian bertanya hanya untuk mencibir sebaiknya tak bertanya padaku" Ucap Hinata penuh arti dalam setiap pengucapannya. Langkahnya terbuka pelan tapi terlihat sangat berat, raut wajahnya terlihat biasa saja namun terasa sangat kesal, hatinya berkata dia baik-baik saja dengan semua ini tapi dibagian tubuh lainya terkadang menginginkan hal yang lebih seperti orang lain. Dan gejolak batin yang Hinata rasakan saat ini tak akan pernah ada orang yang mengerti, mereka hanya bisa membully tanpa melihat perkemabangan bagaimana orang yang telah mereka bully karena kekurangan yang bahkan tak mereka inginkan.

"Jika saja Kaa-san mengijinkan aku operasi plastik mungkin semua ini sudah berakhir sejak lama, dan aku bisa menengadahkan pandanganku" Ucap Hinata yang hanya sebatas harapannya karena semua itu akan sangat sulit terwujud karena itulah yang mendiang ibunya inginan di nafas terakhir nya " Jangan merubah apapun yang sudah di takdirkan Tuhan padamu, Hinata" Kata-kata itulah yang selalu menyadarkan Hinata jika dia sudah putus asa "Suatu hari nanti kau akan sangat cantik bahkan melebihi kecantikan pada dewi" Dan itulah bujukan yang selalu membuat Hinata termotivasi, tapi kini Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya sudah lagi tak disisi Hinata, mereka sudah meninggalkan Hinata dua bulan lalu dan membiarkan Hinata menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Tak ada lagi yang menyemangati Hinata, tak ada lagi pesembunyian Hinata ketika dia ingin menangis, sekarang tak akan ada lagi yang menyebutnya cantik seperti halnya Kaa-sannya. Dan mungkin inilah takdir seorang Hinata yang Tuhan telah berikan untuknya

"Ah sudahlah, pemikiran bodoh semacam itu percuma" Putus Hinata sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung tempat dia bekerja. Setelah hampir enam menit Hinata berjalan balik, ia akhirnya bisa sampai di kantornya walaupun hanya menyisakan lima menit terakhir jam _checkroll_ nya

* * *

**Handsome Cat**

* * *

Kembali ke bagian Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat menggerutu sendiri sambil sesekali menendang apa saja barang yang dia lewati baik itu sampah maupun batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya "Ada apa dengan gadis itu, aneh!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal. Meski seberapa kalipun dia berkata itu bukan masalah untuknya tapi entah kenapa dia masih tetap merasa kesal karena tingkah Hinata yang keterlaluan menurutnya

"Sudah beruntung ada laki-laki tampan yang mau mengajak ngobrolnya, dasar tidak tahu berterimakasih!" Kembali Naruto mengeluarkan uneg-uneg nya yang masih menggumpal di hatinya dan sangat siap untuk dilontarkan "Gara-gara dia satu jam ku terbuang sia-sia" Kini Naruto mencoba melimpahkan kesalahannya pada Hinata padahal itu sama sekali bukan salah Hinata, karena gadis itu tak pernah meminta Naruto—dalam wujud kucing maupun dewa─ membuntutinya. Apalagi Hinata tak mengenal Naruto dalam wujud dewa seperti sekarang ini. Hey, Naruto bukankah itu kesalahanmu sendiri?

"Lebih baik aku lanjutkan jalan-jalanku" Ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya girang tak seperti beberapa menit lalu, yah perubahan _mood_ nya lebih cepat dari pada yang di bayangkan. Dengan seketika Naruto kembali ke suasana hati semula.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika dua bola matanya melihat salah satu pedagang kaki lima yang menjajakan dagangannya. Benda putih yang berbentuk kecucut namun tidak rata seperti tangga yang melingakar yang di alasi benda lain serupa piring namun itu terlihat sangat renyah. **Cgleekk **Naruto menelan ludahnya "Benda apa itu?" Ucapnya menahan air liur yang kapan saja siap tertumapah dari bibirnya saking dia menginginkan benda yang entah apa namanya itu. Dewa Asmara itu kemudian menjentikan jari, dan muncullah di tangannya buku tebal yang dia sebut sebagai kamus manusia, kali ini dia menggunakan kamus versi gambarnya karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa nama dari benda menggiurkan itu. Beruntung kamus tersebut hanya dapat terlihat oleh dewa karena kamus tersebut tidak kasat mata jadi tidak akan ada yang lari ketakutan karena tiba-tiba buku muncul di tangan Naruto, hanya saja mungkin Naruto akan dianggap gila sebab terlihat seperti tengah memperhatikan sesuatu di telapak tangannya dan berkomat-kamit sendiri, tapi manusia tidak akan tahu alasannya.

_"Aisu kurimu_" Eja nya setelah menemukan gambar yang hampir mirip dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kemudian dia membaca pengertian nya secara detail _Aisu Kurimu atau bisa disebut juga Ice Cream adalah minuman dalam bentuk padat yang dapat menghilangkan haus karena terasa dingin dan mempunyai berbagai varian rasa. Tentu sangat enak. _Pengertian itu samakin membuat Naruto merasakan ilernya merembes keluar "Aku ingin itu" Ucap Naruto sambil menjentikan jarinya kembali dan buku itu langsung lenyap dengan sendirinya

"Lima Yen, Tuan" Jawab penjual yang mendengar permintan Naruto dan sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik konsumen didepannya

"Uang? Ah aku tidak mempunyainya" Ucap Naruto polos sambil menggerak-gerakan ibu jari kakinya yang terasa tidak nyaman

Ibu penjual itu tidak mengusirnya namun malah memperhatikan tampilan Naruto dengan pakaian serba putih dan tidak memakai alas kaki, baik sendal maupun sepatu "Menyedihkan" Ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya iba. Kalian tahu, benar saja yang kini ada di fikiran Ibu penjual _Ice Cream_ itu adalah pemuda yang di hapannya adalah pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena pakaiannya berkata demikian meskipun parasnya sangat luar biasa menakjubkan

"Ini ambillah" Ucap Ibu itu sambil memberikan _Ice Cream_ rasa stroberi yang langsung disambut Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat sumringah. Tanpa berkata terimakasih atau berbasa-basi sedikit, Naruto langsung berlari membawa _Ice Cream_ yang yang sudah siap dia serang

Naruto berhenti disalah satu bangku halte. Dia menggenggam Ice Cream nya sudah seperti menggenggam emas yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja hilang. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya menyambut kelembutan benda yang manusia sebut sebagai _Ice Cream_ itu

"Waw. Rasanya seperti di kutub Utara" Komentarnya sambil terus menjilatnya untuk kedua kalinya "Kalau aku di beri Ice Cream setiap hari pasti aku akan betah di bumi" Berapa kaum adam yang kebetulan berada di dekat Naruto terlihat mengkerutkan kening bingung dengan tingkah, penampilan dan ucapan pemuda yang sebenarnya dikategorikan sangat tampan ini. Tapi lebih dari keanehan itu, respon para gadis penunggu halte disana malah sebaliknya, mereka sibuk memperhatikan keindahan paras Naruto dan hal itu sama sekali tidak Naruto hiraukan karena dia masih saja terfokus dengan _Ice Cream_ yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya

_"Fantastic"_ Seru Naruto pada jilatan terakhirnya. Cara makan _Ice Cream_ Naruto memang terlihat amatir, hal itu terlihat dari _Ice Cream_ yang belepotan di sekitar mulutnya

"Umm, kau belepotan" Ucap Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, terlihat dari tampilannya dia mungkin seumuran dengan Hinata itulah perkiraan Naruto saat ia menengadahkan pandangannya melihat keadaan sekitar

Sesaat setelah Naruto melihat keadaan sekitarnya membuatnya memebelalakan matanya lebar-lebar dan tebak apa yang dia dapati disana, tatapan hampir semua penghuni halte yang menyorot padanya terutama kaum hawa. Padahal tadi saat dia tiba disini hanya ada beberapa orang bapak-bapak dan dua gadis SMA tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak bisa keluar dari kerumunan gadis itu. Mata-mata gadis di depannya seolah berkata 'akan kutelan kau' membuat Naruto yang menjadi pusat perhatian terlihat ketakutan

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan apa yang terjadi salama dia menikmati_ Ice Cream_nya tiga menit lalu

"Kau manis sekali, mau aku bantu membersihkan _Ice Cream_ itu untuk mu" Tawar gadis lain dengan kedipan mata kirinya. Naruto semakin terlihat ketakutan apalagi saat satu gadis lain berani mencolek sisa _Ice Cream_ di bibirnya dan menjilatnya sensual

"Oshh.. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Protes Naruto pada singa-singa kelaparan didepannya. Oh tidak pesonanya memang luar biasa bahkan dia bisa membuat gadis-gadis menjadi gila karenanya

Dengan cekatan Naruto langsung menghabur menerobos kerumunan gadis gila itu, tentu saja dengan menggunakan kekuatan dewa nya sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan kerumunan itu sampai beberapa dari mereka terjatuh ke lantai halte. Naruto berlari secepat mungkin, takut mereka mengikutinya.

"Dunia ini sangat berbahaya" Ucap Naruto sambil terus berlari dan mengelap sisa _Ice Cream_ yang tadi masih terpajang di sekitar bibirnya

Setibanya di kediaman Hinata Naruto langsung masuk kedalam rumah yang menurutnya tempat yang paling aman "Kurasa aku dan Hinata mempunyai satu persamaan, **kami harus menyembunyikan wajah kami**" Gumam Naruto sambil membantingkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa ruang tamu Hinata. Waktu yang tersisa untuk kembali menjadi seekor kucing hampir tiba dan Naruto gunakan waktu yang sempit itu untuk beristirahat dalam tubuh aslinya sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar dia tertidur "Kau benar Hinata, dunia luar itu menakutkan" Ucap Naruto sebelum sepenuhnya tertelan bunga tidur

* * *

**Jangan jadikan kelebihanmu jadi sumber kesombonganmu**

**Tapi jadikanlah kelebihanmu jadi sumber bersyukur mu**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap Ryu**

Haduh maaf banget Ryu ngaretnya pake banget,

soalnya sibuk sama kerjaan (cieh sok sibuk padahal emang males kaya kucing)

Makasih buat yang udah Review

**Review itu sebagian dari pahala** loh hahaha (ngaur)

Gimana chapter ini?

**Reader yang baik adalah reader yang meninggalkan rekam jejaknya**

**Sign **

**Ryu**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dunia ini sangat berbahaya" Ucap Naruto sambil terus berlari dan mengelap sisa Ice Cream yang tadi masih terpajang di sekitar bibirnya

Setibanya di kediaman Hinata Naruto langsung masuk kedalam rumah yang menurutnya tempat yang paling aman "Kurasa aku dan Hinata mempunyai satu persamaan, kami harus menyembunyikan wajah kami" Gumam Naruto sambil membantingkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa ruang tamu Hinata. Waktu yang tersisa untuk kembali menjadi seekor kucing hampir tiba dan Naruto gunakan waktu yang sempit itu untuk beritirahat dalam tubuh aslinya sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar dia tertidur "Kau benar Hinata, dunia luar itu menakutkan" Ucap Naruto sebelum sepenuhnya tertelap bunga tidur

* * *

**Handsome Cat**

**Created by Ryuzuma**

**Naruto merupakan karakter yang Ryu pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina Fanfiction**

Warning!

OOC, Alur speede, typo masih harus banyak diperbaiki

Rate T

Happy Reading!

Don Like? Why Read?

* * *

**Pemberitahuan**

Tulisan bercetak Bold itu berarti Naruto berbicara biasa namun dengan meongan ala kucing

Tulisan bercetak miring berati naruto berbicara dalam hati saja

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Understand**

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya lalu tanpa melihat kondisi apapun, Hinata langsung menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa yang langsung direspon jeritan Naruto yang ternyata masih terlelap disana. Yah, Naruto tertimban tubuh Hinata yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih besar dibanding dengan tubuh kucingnya

**"Ngeekkkkk"** Teriak Naruto yang terbangun dengan paksa karena tubuh Hinata yang menindihnya tanpa ampun membuat semua sendi dalam tubuhnya serasa langsung patah semuanya

"Ooopss" Hanya itu yang Hinata ucapkan setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto yang cukup histeris dan itu membuat Naruto bergeling mata tak suka. Kau tahu? Yang lebih menyebalkan Hinata malah tak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya sehingga membuat Naruto bersusah payah mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari himpitan tubuh Hinata

Naruto merangkak tak berdaya sambil mengeluarkan satu persatu bagian tubuhnya dari tindihan badan Hinata yang sedikit memberi ruang Naruto untuk pindah tempat. Kepalanya sudah menghirup dunia bebas juga kedua kaki depannya sudah tak lagi terjepit, sementara setengah bagian lain masih merasakan berat tubuh Hinata diatasnya. Kembali Naruto berusaha membebaskan bagian tubuh lainnya sampai akhirnya tubuh kucing Naruto terbebas sepenuhnya

Hinata membenarkan posisi rebahannya menjadi lebih nyaman sementara Naruto memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan super jengkel **"Shit! Kau menyebalkan gadis bodoh!"** Umpat Naruto namun tetap saja itu percuma karena Hinata tak mengerti ucapan Naruto dan dengan senang hati hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai mengongan merdu seekor kucing yang tak berarti khusus

"Kau benar Naru-chan, aku lelah" Jawab Hinata yang sama sekali tak nyambung dengan apa yang tadi diucapkan Naruto

_"Apa peduliku"_ Ucap batin Naruto acuh. Badan Naruto berbalik arah membelakangi Hinata yang kini tengah menerawang langit-langit ruang tamunya. Hinata terdiam dalam beberapa menit dan hal itu membuat tubuh Naruto kembali berbalik kearahnya, menatap Hinata dengan sendu _"Kenapa aku merasa harus peduli padamu"_

Merasa diperhatikan Hinata mengubah posisi rebahannya menjadi menyamping, tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto yang kini tengah memperhatikannya. Ada sebuah debaran aneh yang tiba-tiba memicu jantungnya untuk bekerja ekstra saat iris laveder Hinata menatap pada mata kucingnya. Sebuah debaran yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ia berada dalam tubuh aslinya. Sebagai seorang Dewa Asmara tentu saja dia tahu tanda-tanda seorang yang tengah jatuh cinta, tapi ini mustahil! Mana mungkin seorang Dewa tertampan di langit jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bahkan bukan standar manusia bumi. Dan Naruto adalah seorang dewa yang standarnya jauh lebih baik dibanding manusia bumi. Oh tidak, mungkin ada kerusakan otak setelah Hinata menindihnya barusan

"Kau sudah makan Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata sambil bangkit dari tidurannya tapi ia tak meninggalkan sofa, Hinata hanya memutuskan untuk duduk disana

Naruto yang barusan merasa perhatiannya teralihkan langsung mengerjapkan mata dan menarik paksa alam bawah sadarnya kembali berfikir rasional **"Bagaimana aku bisa makan, kau memberikanku makanan hewan "** Gerutu Naruto yang tak menyadari bahwa dia sekarang ini adalah seekor kucing dan bukankah kucing adalah sejenis hewan_ "Aku lupa belum makan dari pagi"_ Batin Naruto baru teringat bahwa dari tadi pagi sampai matahari sudah mau terbenam ini dia hanya memasukan_ Ice Cream_ kedalam perutnya. Bahkan makanan yang Hinata siapkan di pojokan kamar tak dia jemput lagi dan langsung tertidur sampai kurang lebih enam jam lamanya, cukup lelap juga ia tertidur

"Apa kau tak memakan makananmu dipojok kamar?" Tanya Hinata lagi curiga melihat perut Naruto yang kurus kerempeng, berbeda dengan kepalanya yang cukup besar.

**"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan makanan yang layak untuk seorang Dewa Asmara"** Sergah Naruto tak terima dengan perlakuan Hinata padanya terutama dalam hal memberinya makanan

"Cih! Hewan pemilih! Kakek tua itu pasti terlalu memanjakannya" Umpat Hinata beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan terjebak dalam tubuh berbulu itu, tapi berkat ubuh ini Naruto bisa mendangar umpatan Hinata yang notebennya berfrekuensi sangat kecil

**"Baka!"** Timpal Naruto dengan dengusan kesal ala kucingnya yang menggeram ketika bertemu dengan musuh_ "Tapi, kenapa sikapnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan tadi pagi. Tadi dia terlihat sangat ketakutan tapi sekarang ku rasa aku yang lebih takut olehnya"_ Ucap batin Naruto memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi saat ia hendak menyapa Hinata tapi gadis itu malah berlari tanpa berbalik terlebih dahulu. Meskipun saat itu Naruto terlihat kesal—ah kapan Naruto tidak terlihat kesal bila berhadapan dengan Hinata─ tapi ia tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu dan merekam nya dengan jelas di otak nya

* * *

Hinata mengganti bajunya dengan memakai kaus oblong biasa dan celana pendek nya "Lagi-lagi, kucing itu terlihat berbeda dari kucing lainnya" Ucap Hinata sambil membayangkan beberapa menit lalu saat ia berhadapan dengan kucing Naru-chan, ketika mata mereka menatap satu sama lain ia merasakan aura hangat di sekitarnya. Aura yang dalam seketika langsung membawaya dalam kenyamanan, dan pertanyaan yang tadi Hinata lontarkan hanyalah sebagai bukti bahwa gadis itu tengah gugup bertatapan mata dengan Naruto

"Ah, apa yang ku fikirkan. Sadarlah Hinata, dia hanya seekor kucing" Hinata menjambak pelan rambutnya guna kembali membuatnya tersadar "Kucing tengil" Tambah Hinata sambil mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda

Setelah Hinata menyelesaikan acara ganti bajunya, dia cepat bergegas menuju dapurnya yang terpisahkan dua ruangan dari kamarnya "Apa yang biasanya kucing itu makan? Arrgghh ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan" Gerutu Hinata di belokan terakhir menuju dapurnya kemudian langsung menghambur mencari bahan makanan yang ada di lemari pendinginnya

Beberapa sayuran terpajang rapi di lemari pendingin juga beberapa ikan laut segar yang ia beli kemarin lusa sebelum Naruto pindah kerumah itu. Tapi benarkah ikan itu masih segar? Setidaknya Hinata selalu menganggap ikan itu segar sebelum seminggu "Apa aku bikin sup ikan tuna saja?" Tanya Hinata yang entah pada siapa. Tangannya mulai memilih beberapa sayuran dari lemari pendingin tersebut dan juga ikan tuna yang menjadi bahan utama sup ikan tuna.

Apa Hinata bisa memasaknya? Oh tentu saja tidak! Jadi bagaimana dia memasaknya, _Google sensei_ lebih mengetahuinya. Dengan cekatan dia mengetik dipencarian "Sup Ikan Tuna" dan keluarlah urutan pembuatan makanan itu. Meskipun _Google sensei_ sangat pintar tetap saja manusia menjadi mahluk yang paling sempurna.

"Tapi, kenapa aku capek-capek membuat menu yang bahkan aku tak tahu. Oh tidak! Aku benar-benar sudah gila" Ucap nya frutasi setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja di lakukannya. Tentu aja itu bukan sebuah kebiasaan yang sering Hinata lakukan karena setelah ibunya meninggal dua bulan lalu dia hanya memakan makanan yang memang dia tahu bagaimana cara memasaknya. Ikan yang hanya di masukan kedalam minyak panas dalam wajan dan sayuran yang hanya dibumbui garam. Tapi kali ini kenapa dia mau repot-repot membuat menu yang bahkan dia tak bisa mengolahnya "Baiklah, sekali ini saja" Ucap Hinata kemudian melanjutkan acara memaksaknya meskipun harus _double_ melakukan kegiatan antara memasak dan membaca

* * *

**Klontangg** bunyi-bunyi seperti itu beberapa kali terdengar dari arah dapur membuat Naruto terusik dalam tidurnya sepeninggal Hinata** "Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan dia membangunkanku dengan suara bising"** Gerutu Naruto sambil merenggangkan otot-otot kucingnya kemudian dia mencoba menuruni sofa namun niat itu kembali ia urungkan setelah melihat ketinggian antara sofa yang ia diami dengan lantai di bawahnya_** "Wow.."**_ Ucap Naruto kaget karena matanya langsung terasa pening melihat daerah yang cukup tinggi menurut kaki kucing nya itu **"Kurasa aku juga harus terbiasa meloncat di ketinggian"** Lanjut Naruto sambil mundur beberapa langkah untuk bersiap-siap terjun dari atas sofa

**Hupp** akhirnya Naruto berhasil mendaratkan diri dengan selamat **"Kerja bagus"** Pujinya pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari dapur, dimana disana ada Hinata yang tengah melakukan semacam ritual atau entah apa namanya yang jelas itu bukan acara memasak karena keadaan disana bisa dibilang sangat kacau, beberapa bumbu dibiarkan tergeletak dimana-mana, potongan sayuran yang tidak terpotong rapi juga berserakan dan sang pelaku terlihat tengah asik dengan ponsel pintarnya. _Mengkursor_ keatas kemudian seolah membaca sesuatu lalu fokusnya pindah pada wajan didepannya.

_"Ini menarik"_ Batin Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata yang telihat kebingungan dengan apa yang dia lakukan sendiri _"Sisi lain dari dirinya cukup menarik"_ Lanjut batinnya, mulutnya seolah ingin tersenyum tapi sebagai kucing dia tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Tentu saja, apa kau pernah melihat kucing tersenyum? Ryu yakin bahkan jika kau melihatnya kau akan langsung berlari

"Selesai" Teriak Hinata girang kemudian ia langsung mengambil mangkuk kosong lengkap dengan tatakannya. Hinata mulai menuangkan masakan yang ia sebut sup ikan tuna itu kedalam mangkuk itu. Tanpa membereskan kembali dapur yang sudah lebih mirip kapal pecah itu, dia malah memanggil Naruto dan menyuruhnya segera makan "Naru-chan, ayo makan!"

Naruto yang memang sudah ada di daerah itu semenjak tadi langsung menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menghidangkan mahakarya nya keatas meja makan yang cukup besar disana "Ini untukmu" Ucap Hinata bangga menyodorkan satu makngkuk kecil kearah Naruto yang masih berjalan kearahnya

Hinata kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah atu bangku disana sementara Naruto mulai mengendus aroma sup yang ada didepannya "Selamat makan" Ucap Hinata yang langsung menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya disusul dengna seruputan sup yang memang masih dalam zona tidak buruk

**"Gadis bodoh!"** Umpat Naruto yang merasa Hinata tidak memikirnya **"Bagaimana aku bisa memakannya, ini semua air dan aku tak bisa memakai sendok"**

Mendengar meongan Naruto, Hinata memandang kebawah tepat kearah Naruto yang tengah kebingungan bagaimana ia bisa memakannya, mungkin saja ia bisa tapi bukan memakannya hanya menjilatinya. Ah, Hinata tak berfikir sejauh itu " Aku lupa" Ucap Hinata membuat Naruto mendengus kemudian menggerlingkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya

"Ini" Hinata melemparkan ikan tuna yang ia ambil dari mangkuknya kearah Nrauto yang langsung di sambut sumringah oleh kucing dewa itu. Ah, mungkin sekarang Naruto mulai nyaman berada dalam tubuh kucing ini.

Mereka terus melahapkan makanan mereka masing-masing tanpa ada satu suarapun disana. Meskipun tanpa ada komusikasi seperti halnya mahluk lain tapi perlahan mereka mulai mengerti satu sama lain. Memahami apa yang tak mereka ungkapkan dan mencoba bersabar atas tingkah aneh dari diri mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Hinata merebahkman tubuhnya di atas kasur menyusul Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu menggulung tubuhnya seolah tertidur tapi pada nyatanya hewan berbulu itu hanya tengah pura-pura tertidur "Naru-chan suasana hatiku sedang buruk, kau masih mau mendengarkanku kan?" Tanya Hinata yang tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Naruto, walaupun begitu telinga Naruto siaga mendengarkannya.

_"Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang_" Batin Naruto mendengar apa yang akan Hinata beritahu padanya

"Ini salah satu kesepakatan kita, jadi kau harus mendengarkan ucapanku. Kau tak bisa menolak" Ancam Hinata membuat Naruto gemas degan tingkah gadis itu yang selalu berubah-ubah tempramen emosinya. Disisi lain hati Hinata cukup senang dengan kehadiran Naruto, karena dengan begitu ia mempunyai teman berbicara seperti halnya dulu saat Ibunya masih hidup.

"Mungkin akan sangat konyol aku menceritakan ini, tapi aku ingin ada yang mendengarkan , Sebagian orang mungkin berfikir aku tak pernah jatuh cinta tapi kurasa aku pernah merasakan apa yang orang kata sebagai cinta, perasaan yang selalu mereka eluh-eluhkan" Ucap Hinata, Naruto langsung membuka telinganya lebar-lebar walaupun ia tak mengubah posisinya. Bagi Naruto, saat ia bagaikan seorang mentor yang tengah mendengarkan keluhan sang murid maka dengan senang hati ia akan mendengarkannya

"Dan aku hanya merasakannya lewat dunia maya, walaupun itu sebatas dunia khayalanku. Tapi jantungku ini berdetak saat dia bertanya apa aku sudah makan? Jangan sakit dan semua yang dia ucapkan. Tapi aku sangat bodoh dengan mudahnya aku percaya pada ucapannya" Hinata menghempaskan nafas beratnya yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto berfikir bahwa ini adalah salah satu luka dari ribuan luka yang gadis itu emban selama ini yang menjadikannya seperti sekarang ini

"Sebulan berlalu saat aku mulai nyaman dengannya. Saat itu musim gugur, dia mengajakku bertemu. Awalnya aku ragu, tapi dia meyakinkanku bahwa dia akan menerima aku apa adanya. Dan lagi-lagi dengan kebodohanku aku mempercayainya" Mata Naruto terbuka dibalik tubuhnya yang digulung ala seekor kucing sedang tidur.

"Dan kau atau apa yang terjadi setelah kita bertemu? Dia tak pernah lagi menghubungiku bahkan nomor ponselnya dia langsung meng-non-aktif kan nya. Konyol bukan?" Satu tetes air bening melintas begitu saja di pipi Hinata dan sayang nya Naruto tak melihat itu tapi walaupun begitu untuk pertama kalinya selama karirnya menjadi Dewa Asmara dia merasa gagal dengan tugasnya karena sudah membuat satu orang disana menjadi trauma jatuh cinta

Hinata cepat mengelap air itu kasar, tatap saja ia tak ingin terlihat lemah "Apa aku sebegitu buruknya? Padahal kalau ku ingat pria yang ku kencani itu juga tidak begitu tampan dan lagi gigi depannya ompong, tapi ternyata dia yang membuangku lebih dulu saat aku menerima apa ada dirinya. Benarkah aku seburuk itu Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata sedikit membuat Naruto merasa sesak dengan cerita Hinata

"Tapi sudahlah, aku sudah menerima semua takdirku ini. Haha, Lega rasanya sudah menceritakannya, bakhan cerita ini aku tak berani menceritakannya pada Kaa-san, aku takut Kaa-san sedih mendengarnya. Tapi berkat kau aku bisa mnceritakannya Naru-chan" Lanjut Hinata yang langsung mengubah ekspresinya yang etah dari mana gadis itu dapatkan kekuatan untuk tersenyum semacam itu. Waktu yang gadis itu lalui sangat berat, benar-benar membuat Naruto ingin segera menjadi Dewa Asmara seutuhnya dan mengubah kisah cinta Hinata secepat mungkin. Tapi sayang, Hinata harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Arrghh gara-gara pria sialan yang tadi pagi menggangguku suasana hatiku samapai malam ini jadi kacau" Gerutu Hinata membicarakan pria yang sebenarnya ada di smapingnya itu

**"Apa dia bilang? Mengganggu? Hey aku hanya menyapanya"** Bela Naruto yang merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali

"Yah, kau benar orang semacam itu memang _psikopat_" Naruto menggeram mendengar kata psikopat yang jelas-jelas Hinata tujukan pada dirinya yang asli

_"Gadis gila! Lebih lama disini pasti membuatku menjadi sama gilanya dengannya"_ Batin Naruto sambil menatap gadis yang kini tengah mencoba menutup kelopak matanya, berusaha tertidur

"Aku tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sejenis dengan mereka. Berkat mereka aku berlari jauh meninggalkan kantorku"Jelas Hinata membuat Naruto ingin sekali menertawakan kebodohan gadis itu

_"Tapi sebegitu takutnya kah kau pada mereka?"_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati menatap iba gadis yang tengah tertidur itu _"Apa mereka di matamu itu seperti monster yang bisa kapan saja mencakarmu? Aku kasihan sekali padamu"_ Lanjut Naruto sambil kembali membenarkan posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman.

**_"Rasanya aku harus melindungimu mulai dari hari ini"_ **Ucap Naruto pelan seiring dengan iris matanya yang tertutup menyusul Hinata yang terjun lebih dulu ke dunia mimpinya.

**TBC**

* * *

Hollla Ryu come Back

Gomen-ne ngaret banget, sebenernya sih.. (Alesan!)

Hehe Maaf yah kalau gapuas sama ceritanya, tetep ikutin kelanjutannya yah

**Reades yang baik adalah readers yang meninggalkan rekam jejaknya**

**Sign**

**Ryu**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sejenis dengan mereka. Berkat mereka aku berlari jauh meninggalkan kantorku"Jelas Hinata membuat Naruto ingin sekali menertawakan kebodohan gadis itu

"Tapi sebegitu takutnya kah kau pada mereka?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati menatap iba gadis yang tengah tertidur itu "Apa mereka dimatamu itu seperti monster yang bisa kapan saja mencakarmu? Aku kasihan sekali padamu" Lanjut Naruto sambil kembali membenarkan posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman.

"Rasanya aku harus melindungimu mulai dari hari ini" Ucap Naruto pelan seiring dengan iris matanya yang tertutup menyusul Hinata yang terjun lebih dulu ke dunia mimpinya.

* * *

**Handsome Cat**

**Created by Ryuzuma**

**Naruto merupakan karakter yang Ryu pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina Fanfiction**

Warning!

OOC, Alur speede, typo masih harus banyak diperbaiki

Rate T

Happy Reading!

Don Like? Why Read?

* * *

**Pemberitahuan**

Tulisan bercetak Bold itu berarti Naruto berbicara biasa namun dengan meongan ala kucing

Tulisan bercetak miring berarti naruto berbicara dalam hati saja

* * *

Chapter 5

"Butuh?"

Hinata berlari dengan kaki telanjang menyusuri padang luas tanpa batas. Hamparan hijau itu tanpak kosong tanpa satu benda pun terpajang, disana hanya ada beberapa rerumputan liar yang tertanam membentuk satu nuansa kecil diantara ruang sepi itu . Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika matanya melihat satu sinar kecil yang kini menghalangi gerak nya, cahaya itu tak terlihat istimewa namun terasa berbeda dari cahaya matahari seperti yang setiap hari gadis itu rasakan. Melihat itu alis Hinata bertautan sambil meneliti benda yang kini menggantung di depannya itu. Perlahan tangannya terangkat keatas mencoba menggapai cahaya kecil itu walaupun hatinya sedikit merasa ragu "**Truuusshhh**" Saat telunjuk Hinata menyentuhnya, cahaya itu bagai terpecah menjadi bongkahan kecil yang teurai di udara dan langsung melikupi dirinya. Kilauan kecil menyebar diseluruh tubuh Hinata membuat kerlipan-kerlipan indah di tubuhnya. Sudut bibir Hinata tertarik keatas

"Cahaya kecil yang cantik bukan Hinata?" Ucap suara yang sangat Hinata kenal dan jelas sangat dia rindukan. Hinata berbalik arah mencari asal suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu, namun nihil sosok itu tak ada disana. Lagi Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, namun tetap saja hasilnya sama orang yang Hinata cari tidak ada dalam jangkauan matanya . Hinata tetap mencari pemilik suara itu dengan gusar "Kaa-san" Akhirnya gadis itu bisa bersuara bersamaan dengan matanya terbuka, menariknya paksa keluar dari dunia mimpi dan kembali pada dunia nyata

Hinata bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia menarik tubuhnya sedikit lebih keatas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjangnya "Mimpi itu lagi" Gumam Hinata mencari kesadarannya sepenuhnya diselingi deru nafas yang belum teratur. Matanya kini melihat pada jam becker yang berdiri tepat di meja samping ranjangnya "Baru jam 3" Ucap Hinata sambil kembali merubah badannya keposisi semula, bermaksud kembali tidur. Namun saat ia hendak menarik selimutnya, ia merasa selimutnya sedikit terasa lebih berat dari biasanya tentu saja hal itu membuatnya penasaran. Perlahan dia sedikit menyibakan selimutnya dan terlihatlah sosok kecil berbulu dengan ekor panjang yang tengah dijadikannya sebagai bantal, sosok itu tengah tertidur digulungan selimut dengan tubuh yang dibuatnya melingkar seperti binatang kaki seribu ketika diserang musuh.

"Pantes saja dari tadi aku menggigil" Ucap Hinata yang memergoki sang pelaku pencurian selimutnya. Hinata menatap Naruto kembali, kali ini lebih lama seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba alis Hinata terangkat dan seringai aneh terpajang di bibirnya "Sorry" Gadis indigo itu menarik paksa selimutnya membuat Naruto langsung terguling dan otomatis 'bobo cantiknya' terganggu. "Kau kan punya bulu" Alasan Hinata langsung menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berbalik arah membelakangi Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan syok berat karena baru saja terbangun dengan paksa padahal ia sedang beraktivitas didunia mimpinya. Entah ejak kapan menjahili Naruto sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi gadis indogo itu, perlahan gadis itupun mulai menerima hadirnya seekor kucing dalam kehidupannya. Meski memang dia termasuk kucing yang menjengkelkan.

Mata Naruto berkedip beberapa kali mencoba mencari apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu, saat ia menyadari kejadian apa yang membuatnya terbangun dengan paksa itu Naruto langsung menggertaan gigi kesal dan bulu-bulu tubuhnya langsung berdiri tegak menahan amarahnya yang membuncah disekitar ubun-ubunnya **"Gadis sialan"** Pekik Naruto yang kesal karena lagi dan lagi gadis itu membangunkannya tanpa izin dan dengan cara yang tak lazim dilakukan manusia yang belajar tatarama. Ia yang notabenya kucing. Tunggu. Naruto bukan kucing. Ralat. Ia yang notabenya Dewa langit pun tahu apa yang dimaksud tatakrama dalam dunia manusia kenapa manusia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu tatakrama yang dibuat oleh kaumnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah kau tidur lagi saja Naru-chan" Jawab Hinata yang mendengar meongan Naruto yang sebenarnya membuat Hinata ingin tertawa geli karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia berhasil menjahili Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas. Andai saja Hinata tahu bahwa yang dia sebut sebagai lelucon kucing adalah sebuah kekesalan bagi Naruto.

Dengan jengkel Naruto kembali mempersiapkan acara tidurnya lalu menggulung badannya lagi, kali ia dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan gadis itu karena sekarang masih pagi, naluri kucingnya berkata seperti itu dengan alasan ia masih betah berlama-lama tertidur. Naruto tidak akan mau repot-repot membuang waktu tidurnya untuk memarahi Hinata yang sangat jelas tidak akan mengerti caciannya dan sepanjang apapun dia berbicara Hinata hanya akan mengabaikan ocehannya. Bukan begitu? Dan itu lebih jengkel ketimbang makan jengkol.

"_Sekali lagi kau mengga__n__gguku, kau lihat aku akan mencakarmu!" _Ancam batin Naruto sambil menutup iris biru langitnya kemudian langsung tertidur seperti beberapa menit lalu

* * *

Sudah hampir 4 jam Hinata berangkat kerja, Naruto terus saja bolak-balik memikirkan sesuatu dengan otak kucingnya **"Seharusnya sekarang waktunya aku berubah"** Gerutu Naruto yang tak melihat perubahan apapun di tubuhnya seperti halnya kemarin. Bukankah sekarang saat nya dia berubah pada tubuh aslinya? Karena kemarin Raja langit memberinya kesempatan menjadi sosok aslinya makadari itu saat ini Naruto tengah mempertanyakan kenapa pendirian ayahnya itu cepat berubah.

"**Hey, Raja Langit!"** Teriak Naruto yang jika terdengar oleh kaum manusia hanyalah meongan keras kucing yang tengah kasmaran─pernah denger betapa ngebass nya suara kucing yang lagi kasmaran?— namun beda lain di indra pendengaran para dewa langit, mereka pasti mendengar dengan jelas ocehan Dewa Asmara itu yang kini tengah uring-uringan karena hari ini dia tak diberi kesempatan untuk berubah pada tubuh aslinya. Ah dasar Raja Langit, dia seolah menarik ulur perasaan seorang Naruto

"**Kenapa aku tidak berubah seperti kemarin?"** Tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi nya.

_**Kriiikk kriikk**_, tidak ada sautan sama sekali walaupun Dewa Asmara itu yakin Raja langit pasti mendengar ucapannya karena tidak ada dalam sejarah Raja Langit berpenyakit tuli "Kau pasti mendengarku, kenapa aku tak berubah seperti kemarin?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang tetap menginginkan jawaban dari ayahnya itu. Ralat. Ia menginginkan kebebasan dari Raja Langit itu, yah paling tidak untuk tiga jam kedepan seperti halnya kemarin. Atau lebih bagusnya lagi ia bisa kembali pada tubuhnya yang dulu dan kembali kelangit sekarang juga dan kembali menggoda para dewi haha.

"**Kumohon, aku bosan kalau harus menjadi penunggu rumah gadis itu. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu diluar sana. Kudengar dari dewa bumi tempat yang paling menyenangkan di bumi itu diskotik. Ayolah aku ingin berkunjung kesana****, itu pasti menyengkan****"** Pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelasnya. Kalau difikir secara logika kucing itu nampak seperti kucing gila yang tengah menatap atap rumah sambil bermeong ria tanpa ada pemandangan apapun disana, beruntung tidak ada yang melihatnya jadi tidak ada argmuen memalukan semacam itu.

Meskipun Naruto sudah memelas tapi tetap saja Raja langit tak meresponnya. Tiba-tiba kucing itu berhenti mengoceh setelah sebuah hidayah jatuh pada orak sepotongnya **"Sebentar"** Naruto menunduk, dia termenung untuk beberapa saat, tangannya menekan dagu sambil sesekali terlihat mengangguk seolah dia baru menemukan sesuatu **"Assa, aku tahu bagaimana cara bisa kembali ketubuhku semula"** Naruto menengadahkan kembali pandangannya dengan seringai yang seolah tengah mengejek seseorang diatas sana. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang over apalagi seringai yang kini terpajang diwajahnya terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan taring yang terangkat keatas membuat dua orang yang tengah memperhatikan Naruto memandang satu sama lain

"Biarkan saja" Ucap Raja langit pada kaki tangannya, Kakashi.

"**Aku hanya perlu berbuat baik****, bukan?****"** Gumam Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dilantai seperti patung yang biasa dipajang **"Aku harus bisa mengerti perasaan Hinata, karena aku yakin kemarin aku bisa kembali ketubuhku semula sebab aku sedikit mengerti perasaan Hinata"** Naruto memerka-nerka sebab akibat yang kamarin terjadi. Dan kesimpulan itu memang tidak salah-salah juga. Karena itu adalah salah satu bentuk dari kebaikan. Tetapi kenapa fikirannya sesempit itu? Apa Naruto hanya lulusan Sekolah Dasar ketika diangkat menjadi Dewa Asmara? Kemungkinan besar memang seperti itu.

"**Haha Aku bisa kembali ketubuh asliku secapatnya! Kau tak tahukan aku sangat pintar, jadi percuma saja kau menghukumku"** Umpat Naruto kembali menengadahkan pandangannya pada langit-langit ruangan seolah menantang raja langit yang memang saat ini tengah mengawasinya **"Dengan ini aku bisa mengatasinya"** Lanjut Naruto memikirkan rencananya selanjutnya

"**Tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya aku tidur siang demi bulu-buluku yang lebat"** Ucap Naruto. Kaki pendeknya mundur beberapa langkah hendak memberi aba-aba untuk melompat kearah sofa.

1 2 3

Dan **Hup** pada hitungan ketiga Naruto terbang tanpa sayap untuk beberapa senti sayangnya sebelum dia mendarat di sofa atmosfir memaksanya untuk lebih dulu terjatuh indah ke lantai dengan posisi moncongnya yang menjadi sanggahan badannya "Auuu" Teriak Naruto kesakitan namun malangnya dia tetap tak bisa mengelus bibir seksinya yang sudah mencium benda keras itu. Beruntung sebagai manusia kita bisa menggapai seluruh anggota badan kita dengan tangan.

"**Oh shit!"** Umpat Naruto yang merasa dibodohi dengan keadaannya sekarang

"**Aku belum beruntung, ****coba lagi"** Kau pikir ini undian berhadiah! Naruto kembali mundur beberapa langkah, tapi kini sedikit diperjauh jaraknya supaya lompatannya pun bisa membuatnya berhasil mendarat di sofa bukan di lantai seperti barusan

**Hup**

Akhirnya percobaan yang kedua nya berhasil membuatnya mendarat dengan indah disofa. Sebelum acara _**bocan**__**-**_nya , Naruto menyempatkan diri menjilati seluruh bagian tubuh yang berbulunya dengan lidah yang teksturnya lebih kasar dibanding lidah dewa biasanya. Entah karena nalurinya sebagai kucing dia melakukan hal ini atau memang dia merasa gatal karena kutu-kutu dalam tubuhnya terus saja berpesta. Yang jelas setelah dia melakukan ritual itu dia merasa badan nya sudah tercuci bersih (?)

"Selesai" Ucapnya puas karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah ia tandai dengan air liur kucingnya, kecuali bagian yang bisa ia gapai seperti pucuk kepalanya dan daerah punggungnya. Tapi jika saja pada saat itu dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dewa kembali maka hal itu akan terlihat menjijikan bukan?

"Selamat tidur tampan" Hah itulah kerjaan binatang. Tidur, makan. Pop. Tidur, makan, pop. Hayo siapa yang tiap harinya begitu? Ryu... HAHA

* * *

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya, hari ini dia pulang lebih awal karena dia merasa kurang enak badan. Setelah melepas sepatu pantopel-nya dia mulai berjalan kedalam rumahnya. Alis Hinata berkerut dengan mata beberapa kali mengedip melihat sesuatu dalam jangkauan pandangnnya, ah bukan sesesuatu lebih tepatnya seseorang, beberapa saat Hinata mencoba meyakinkan diri akhinya dia berteriak luar biasa keras hingga bisa mengalahkan bunyi guntur yang paling keras sekalipun. Hinata kaget setengah mati begitupun makhluk yang baru saja terbangun karena teriakan _troble_ dari Hinata

"Siapa kau? Mau apa di rumahku?" Tanya Hinata dengan teriakannya yang langsung membangunkan seseorang yang tengah tidur disofa ruang tamu Hinata

"Kau lagi! Kenapa membangunkanku menjadi salah satu hobi mu sih!" Gerutu pemuda tampan itu masih tak menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga Hinata berteriak histeris seperti itu. Yah, dia tak menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya

"Si-si-sia-siapa kau?" Ucap Hinata terbata-bata menahan dirinya yang mulai bergetar karena takut dengan sosok pemuda berkulit tan dan memakai pakaian serba putih disana

"Siapa aku? Kau sudah hilang ingatan ternyata" Jawab Naruto dalam versi Dewa masih dalam posisi rebahannya

Setengah jam lalu sebelum Hinata pulang dan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya sendiri ternyata Naruto sudah kembali pada tubuhnya yang semula. Bahkan sampai saat ini Naruto belum sadar meskipun Hinata sudah berteriak histeris melihatnya, baginya Hinata sudah terbiasa mengganggunya saat tidur. Dan begitupun saat ini, gadis itu pasti sedang iseng menjahilinya lagi.

"Siapa kau? Cepat keluar dari rumahku" Usir Hinata yang langsung mundur beberapa langkah

Naruto hedak bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung menapakkan kaki pada lantai

"Sebentar" Ucap Naruto heran merasa jarak kakinya dan lantai tidak lagi terasa tinggi. Menyadari keganjilan itu, Dewa Asmara itu langsung meraba seluruh bagian tubuhnya, memastikan benar tidaknya yang kini ada dalam fikirannya "Tubuhku.." Lanjut Naruto girang dan langsung berdiri sambil masih memastikan kebenarannya " Oh, Tubuhku yang indah"

"Cepat keluar dari rumahku!" Teriak Hinata lagi, kini dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan, teriakan itu langung melenyapkan perasaan bangga Naruto pada tubuh six pack nya.

"Tunggu, kau tak bisa mengusirku" Kilah Naruto yang tak terima dirinya dibuang begitu saja oleh Hinata. Tapi bukankah Hinata wajar saja mengusir Naruto, saat ini di bukan berada dalam tubuh Naru-chan tapi dalam tubuh seorang Dewa Asmara. Dan gadis aneh itu Pati mengenalnya atau lebih paranya lagi dia sangat membencinya.

"Kalau kau tidak keluar akan ku panggilkan polisi" Ancam Hinaata yang kini bejalan menyamping menelusuri dinding rumahnya. Dia mulai mendekati telepon rumah yang terdapat di pojok ruang tamu. Sebenarnya dia mempunyai ponsel kan? Kenapa dia tak menggunakannya saja? Tapi dalam kondisi kalut seperti ini kantornya pun bisa terlewat apalagi benda kecil semacam ponsel tentu dia tidak akan berfikir secerdas itu

"Kau gila! Aku ini bukan penjahat" Naruto tetap bersikeras, sementara Hinata pun tak mau kalah. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama keras kepala

Sudah dapat. Hinata sudah bisa menggapai telepon rumahnya dan mulai menekan nomor telepon kepolisian setempat "Hei! Hentikan!" Naruto merampas telepon dalam genggaman Hinata

"Selamat siang, kepolisian Konoha Gakure. Ada yang bisa kami bantu" Ucap suara dari telepon yang sudah tersambung

Naruto cepat menutupnya kembali dan menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan jengkel "Apa tampangku ini tampang penjahat hah?" Jarak Naruto dan Hinata cukup dekat dan hal itu membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan. Tatapannya memang mengarah pada Naruto, matanya terbuka lebar seolah ia takut pemuda didepannya kapan saja bisa menyerangnya

"Oh shit! Kau mebuatku kasian. Apa kau tak penah melihat pria setampan aku sampai kau melihatku begitu" Ucap Nauto yang kini melangkah maju sementara Hinta perlahan memundurkan langkahnya sambil tangannya meraba benda disekitarnya yang bisa dipakainya sebagai tameng perlindungan untuk gadis itu

"Sekali lagi keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga!" Teriak Hinata kini mengancam Naruto dengan gunting yang baru saja ia temukan disekitar meja telepon

"Ayolah, kau tak pelu bercanda seperti ini" Naruto yang mulai ketakutan kini melangkah mundur dari Hinata sementara gadis yang baru saja merasa lega itu masih berdiri ditempat awal beberapa detik untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang sudah mulai hilang kendali

"Keluar sekarang juga!" Setelah merasa nyalinya cukup untuk mengusir pria aneh itu Hinata mengeluarkan ancamannya sambil berjalan maju mendesak Naruto kearah pintu keluar

"Hinata, kau jangan bermain-main dengan benda tajam itu" Ucap Naruto yang terus melangkah mundur

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Hinata yang masih memegang gunting ditangannya seolah akan menusukannya ketubuh Naruto saat itu juga

Jika Naruto menjawab keadaan yang sebenarnya maka ia akan diponis gila oleh gadis itu dan langsung didepaknya tanpa ampun karena orang gila sudah berani datang kerumahnya, tapi jika dia tak menjawab dia pun sama saja akan menjadi gelandangan di jalan karena Hinata pasti saat ini akan mengusirnya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan' Batin Naruto terdesak

Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah melangkah keluar rumah Hinata dan **brukkkk** Hinata langsung menutup pintunya tanpa ampun sedikitpun. Beruntung tanganya tidak terjepit disana. Arrrggghh

Meskipun didepannya, Naruto tetap saja kaget dengan bunyi gebrakan pintu itu "Gadis gila!" Umpat Naruto kesal

Sementara Hinata didalam sana masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang sudah seperti berlari puluhan kilo meter "Ah, kepalaku" Rintih Hinata yang merasa kepalanya berat. Hinata bersandar di pintu sambil memegang kepalanya "Dimana kucing itu" Entah kenapa kini fikirannya malah tertuju pada binatang berbulu yang tadi pagi ia tinggalkan sendiri dirumahnya

Meskipun kepalanya masih terasa berat tapi Hinata mencoba berjalan mencari kucing kuning itu "Naru-chan" Panggil Hinata, namun tak ada sautan. Bagaimana kucing itu bisa menyaut, Hinata kau sudah mengusirnya "Naru-chan" Panggil Hinata lagi

Hinata mencarinya di semua ruangan dalam rumahnya "Kemana kucing itu?"Tanya Hinata setelah mencari kemana-mana tapi kucing itu tetap tidak ketemu

"Apa dia kabur" Duga Hinata. Kau salah Hinata, dia tidak kabur tapi kau mengusirnya

"Sudahlah, kalau lapar dia pasti pulang" Akhirnya Hinata pasrah karena deyutan kepalanya semakin membuatnya kesulitan melangkah.

**Kruuyuuukk **Bunyi perut Naruto yang memang belum terisi sama sekali "Ah, perutku sakit" Keluh Naruto. Bukan sakit sebenarnya itu lapar, tapi naruto tak mengetahui bahasa pengungkapannya

Naruto berjalan menelusuri trotoar sebagai pusat perhatian banyak orang "Bagaimana kalau gadis-gadis kemarin menyerangku lagi?" Ucap Naruto takut, matanya kini melirik kesekelilingnya dan ternyata benar gadis di sekitarnya memiliki tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan gadis yang menyerangnya kemarin. Mereka seperti kelaparan.

"Auuuu" Kaki Naruto yang polos tanpa alas baru saja menendang batu yang lumaran besar hingga Dewa Asmara itu meringis kesakitan "Kaki indahku" Ringis Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap jempol kakinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan

"Gadis sialan! Gadis jahat!" Sumpah serapah terus saja keluar dari mulutnya. Ah seharusnya Naruto menikmati perubahan tubuhnya, tapi berkat kejadian tadi _mood_ nya langsung amblas entah kemana. Yang ada dalam benaknya sekarang bagaimana ia dapat berlindung dari gadis-gadis yang menatapnya lapar disana. Oh Raja kau memang baik hati mendengarkan keluhan Naruto tapi kenapa semuanya jadi serunyam ini. Bahkan sekarang Naruto menjadi seorang tuna wisma.

"Aku harus kemana?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Dia masih berjalan tanpa tujuan apalagi dia tak tahu seluk beluk jalan di bumi

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sebentar " Lebih baik aku kembali, aku pasti kembali ketubuh kucingku lagi" Putus Naruto yang langsung memutar arahnya, berjalan kerah darimana dia muncul

"Kau cerdas Naruto, ayo kita tunggu sampai kau kembali pada tubuh berbulu itu" Ucapnya senang karena menemukan solusi dari kesulitannya. Kini Naruto mulai merasa nyaman dengan tubuh berbulu itu.

"Biarpun aku tak menyukainya, tapi hanya dia dibumi ini yang bisa kuandalkan" Lanjut Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya hingga beberapa gadis yang tengah memperhatikan hidungnya langsung berdarah dan beberapa terlihat pingsan ditengah jalan. Ah sebaiknya adakan larangan tersenyum untuk Dewa Asmara itu.

"Aku tak menyukai kucing itu, tapi kalau sampai dia kabur bagaimana kalau kakek tua itu bermaksud mengambilnya kembali. Mampus aku!" Dibelahan bumi lain itulah gerutuan gadis indigo yang kini ternyata masih mencari kucing kecilnya meskipun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan pusing

* * *

**Aku mencintaimu karena aku membutuhkamu lebih dari yang ku bayangkan**

**Makadari itu tetaplah disini, disisiku.**

* * *

**To Be Continue..**

* * *

**Holla Ryu come back**

**maaf nunggu lama (GR)**

**Makasih buat yang udah pada Review^^**

**Reader yang baik adalah reader yang meninggalkan rekam jejaknya**

**Sign Ryu :***


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sebentar " Lebih baik aku kembali, aku pasti balik ketubuh kucingku lagi." Putus Naruto yang langsung memutar arahnya, berjalan kembali kearah darimana dia muncul tadi.

"Kau cerdas Naruto, ayo kita tunggu sampai kau kembali pada tubuh berbulu itu" Ucapnya senang karena menemukan solusi dari kesulitannya. Kini Naruto mulai merasa nyaman dengan tubuh berbulu itu. Sejakkapan kah ia merasakan kenyamanan iu, mungkin semenjak dulu namun dewa asmara itu terlambat menyadarinya atau bahkan dia tidak peka dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Biarpun aku tak menyukainya, tapi hanya dia di bumi ini yang bisa kuandalkan" Lanjut Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya hingga beberapa gadis yang tengah memperhatikan hidungnya langsung berdarah dan beberapa terlihat pingsan ditengah jalan. Ah sebaiknya adakan larangan tersenyum untuk Dewa Asmara itu.

"Aku tak menyukai kucing itu, tapi kalau sampai dia kabur bagaimana kalau kakek tua itu bermaksud mengambilnya kembali. Mampus aku!" Dibelahan bumi lain itulah gerutuan gadis indigo yang kini ternyata masih mencari kucing kecilnya meskipun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan pusing

**Handsome Cat**

**Declaimer of Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Ryuzuma Akemi**

Happy Reading

Gomen Hiantusnya keenakan haha (gampar Ryu berjamaah)

Pria beriris biru laut itu berjalan kembali kerah dari mana dia datang. Entahlah, ini kali pertama dia benar-benar menyesal berada dalam tubuh aslinya dan yang lebih parah, ia malah beraganggapan tubuh kucingnya adalah **satu keberuntungan** tersendiri. Tolong catat, **_suatu keberuntungan_**. Oh, ini pasti sudah gila. Pria tampan itu berjalan menunduk, tatapannya mengarah pada jari-jari kakinya yang lagi-lagi telihat polos tanpa alas "Kupikir selama ini aku sudah bersikap adil pada asmara seseorang," Naruto bergumam sambil sesekali menarik nafasnya yang terasa lebih sesak dari biasanya. Perlahan tatapannya terangkat, menyaksikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tak jarang pandangannya bersapaan dengan muda-mudi yang tengah memandu kasih─ kekasih mereka masih sempat-sempatnya melirik dan mengidipkan mata kearah Naruto─ tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya, di hatinya ada sebuah penyesalan yang menyerangnya. Yah, disini terasa sangat berat.

"Ada satu manusia yang sangat membutuhkan cinta, tapi aku mengacuhkannya, jadi wajar saja kalau dia sangat membenciku. Tapi seharusnya dia memberiku konvensasi karena aku tampan, benar-benar tak adil." Kini tangan Naruto yang tergantung bebas dimasukannya kedalam saku celana putihnya, jemarinya sedikit bergetar seolah genggamannya terasa sangat berat. Perasaan sejenis ini sungguh membuat Naruto untuk pertama kalinya menyadari kalimat hits 'galau' itu ada dan untuk kesekian kalinya kakinya menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Wahai kerikil, kalian hanya meghalangi pemandangan pemuda yang tengah dilema itu. Mamang jari-jari kakinya terasa sakit setelahnya, tapi rasa sakit di hatinya berbeda dengan sakit yang terasa pada jari kakinya "Gomen!" Jika saja Dewa-dewa langit lain mendengar apa yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan mungkin mereka akan segera mengadakan pesta syukuran akan tobatnya seorang keras kepala seperti Dewa Asmara itu, karena tak pernah tercatat dalam sejarah manapun seorang Uzumaki meminta maaf atas apa yang diperbuatnya. Sungguh ini bukan Naruto yang beberapa bulan lalu melanggar peraturan langit, tapi Naruto si kucing dengan majikannya Hyuga Hinata. Gadis itu, kenapa gadis itu yang kini dia pikirkan?

Baru setengah jam berlalu setelah Naruto menyadari perubahannya, tapi Naruto ingin segera kembali pada tubuh kucingnya dan kembali menjadi peliharaan gadis kejam itu "Lain kali lebih baik jangan mengubahku pada sosok ini lagi!". Ucap Naruto yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk orang-orang yang tengah mengintainya selama ini. Ayah nya tercinta─Minato— dan tangan kanannya, Hatake Kakashi. Tapi Naruto ingatkah apa permintaanmu sebelum kau tertidur satu jam lalu?

"Sosok ini yang sudah merusak kehidupan Hinata dan wajar saja jika dia sekarang membenciku." Ungkapnya sendu dengan nada sedihnya

"Tapi tetap saja ini keterlaluan." Ringis Naruto yang tetap tidak mau terima sikap kejam Hinata pada sosok tampan seperti dirinya

**oo000oo**

**(Backstage)**

"Kakashi menurutmu bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya seseorang dengan rambut serupa dengan sosok yang tengah berjalan di belahan bumi sana

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya,namun ia hanya menampakan matanya yang sedikit tertutup karena tarikan dari bibirnya "Ini sudah seperti kemauan anda, Yang Mulia." Jawab Kakashi hormat

"Apa mungkin dewa keras kepala seperti dia akan bertahan?" Tanyanya lagi, sedikit kasian juga dengan anak semata wayangnya disana yang tengah menjalani hukumannya

"Percayakan semua pada anak anda, Yang Mulia." Ucap Kakashi yang dibalas dengan anggukan Minato

**oo000oo**

Kini, sosok berkulit tan itu sudah sampai di halaman dimana tadi ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup paksa oleh sang empunya. Naruto menatap rumah kecil itu sebentar, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya "Aku belum kembali ke tubuh Naru-chan, jadi tunggu aku sebentar saja. Aku yakin kau sedang menunggunya, kan?" Gumam Naruto dengan tatapan sayu melihat daun pintu yang tertutup rapat dapi tetap percaya diri. Kakinya kembali melangkah lebih dekat dengan pintu tersebut dan langsung mendudukan diri di lantai sana sambil bersender pada pintu tertutup itu

"Apa suatu hari nanti pintu ini akan terbuka untuk seorang Naruto sama seperti kau membuka pintu itu untuk seekor Naru-chan?" Hinata benar-benar membuat Naruto terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini, meskipun bagi Naruto perasaan ini mungkin hanya sekedar penyesalan biasa tak lebih dari itu tapi karena hal itu juga membuatnya sangat merana selama ia tinggal di bumi ini. Tapi mungkin perasaan merana itu yang lebih besar dominasinya.**(Penyesalan Naruto : Tidak bisa makan karena tidak ada yang memberinya, tidak bisa tidur karena gadis-gadis di luar sana selalu mengincarnya, tidak bisa POP sembarangan karena mana mungkin dia melakukan itu dengan itu dengan tubuh tampannya)**

"Yah meskipun kau sangat, teramat, atau bahkan paling menyebalkan, yah benar dia memang sangat menyebalkan!." Ucap Naruto membenarkan ucapan paling terakhirnya. Kini perlahan menutup matanya dengan hembusan kecil saat kata menyebalkan dia serukan . Tapi sayang setelah dewa tampan itu menutup mata dia malah menguap lebar dan ah, tenyata kebiasaan jadi seekor kucing pemalas menular pada tubuh aslinya. Baru saja berjalan sebentar dia udah mengantuk, ingin rasanya tertidur tapi mana mungkin tertidur di luar rumah. Tapi bukankah kucing tidur dimanapun akan merasa nyaman? Untuk saat ini saja biarkan Naruto menjadi gelandangan.

Sementara Hinata yang kini terbaring di kamarnya dengan selimut berlapis-lapis, ia pakai itu untuk menutupi semua anggota tubuhnya yang terasa menggigil. Suhu badannya meningkat sangat banyak berbanding terbalik dengan suhu yang ia rasakan, gumaman kecil layaknya orang kedinginan beberapa kali terdengar dari bibir Hinata yang membiru "Dia belum pulang juga," Ucap Hinata disela kesakitannya. Kau pasti tahu siapa yang dimaksud Hinata dengan kata 'dia' disana.

Perlahan ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemah itu, mencoba membuat tubuhnya itu terduduk. Setelah bersusah payah akhirnya dia bisa melakukannya meskipun rusuknya terasa sangat lemah bahkan untuk posisi ini. Tangan Hinata yang gemetaran berusaha mengambil gelas berisi air yang tersimpan di meja samping tempat tidur Hinata, namun sayang tenaganya bahkan tak cukup kuat untuk menganggat gelas yang bahkan tidak lebih dari ¼ kilo gram dan..

**Praakkkksss**

Gelas itu terlepas dari genggaman Hinata dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras sehingga membangunkan Naruto yang baru saja mencoba tertidur dalam posisi duduk "Shit! Bisakah kau tak mengganggu tidurku." Ucap Naruto setengah mengigau kemudian kembali tertidur dilantai tepat didepan daun pintu rumah Hinata.

Hinata melihat pecahan gelas yang baru saja terjatuh, disaat seperti ini alangkah lebih baiknya jika dia mempunyai satu teman saja yang bisa dia percaya dan mempercayainya. Tapi siapa? Adakah yang mau berteman dengan Hinata tanpa memperhatikan penampilah dan rupa gadis itu atau adakah yang mau berteman dengannya tanpa harus menjadikan Hinata sebagai pembantu mereka? Mata sayu itu terlihat lebih menyedihkan dibanding beberapa menit lalu setelah memikirkan hal barusan.

"Seandainya Kaa-san ada disini." Selalu ucapan itu yang akhirnya menjadi pelarian Hinata. Yah, seandainya ada satu orang saja yang terlahir hanya untuk menemani Hinata.

Gadis itu kembali berusaha membuat posisi tubuhnya seperti semula. Tertidur. Dengan sedikit bersusah payah akhirnya Hinata dapat kembali terlentang dan sedikit menarik lebih tinggi selimut yang menutupi setengah kakinya hingga akhirnya menutupi setengah dadanya. Lelah. Yah, terlalu lelah untuk hari ini. Matanya perlahan tertutup sementara hatinya terus berdoa agar dia lekas sembuh, karna hanya dirinya sendirilah yang akan kesulitan ketika tak ada satupun orang disisinya saat kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

"Pria tadi sepertinya tak asing, tapi siapa?" Gumam Hinata sebelum akhirnya dia pergi ke alam khayalnya bersamaan dengan suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat drastis.

Hampir sama dengan Naruto yang kini kembali tertidur tanpa memperdulikan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Yah, mungkin memang dia sedang dalam keadaan mengigau ketika tadi terbangun tadi, tapi mungkinkah dia akan menyesal ketika sadar kelah tentang keadaan sebenarnya? Dan sayang nya Naruto terlalu tidak peka, bahkan pada perasaanya sendiri.

* * *

_Padangan Hinata terlihat datar, namun sudut matanya seolah memperhatikan sosok yang sekarang tengah duduk diantara meja Hinata dan rekan kerja nya, Matsuri. .Pria yan duduk dekat temannya itu adalah suvervisor di office tempat Hinata bekerja. Sebut saja namanya SaGaara. Pria tampan yang telah berbaik hati menerima Hinata untuk bergabung pada perusahaan kecil ini. Badannya yang tegap dengan rambut merah batanya yeng terlihat selalu di gel ditata rapi dengan setelan kemeja dan dasi serta celana hitamnya yang membuatya terkesan sangat Hinata sangat membenci laki-laki tampan tapi entah kenapa Hinata sangat menghormati sosok atasannya ini. Mungkin karena dia tak pernah membeda-bedakan Hinata dengan yang lainya dan selalu menanggap Hinata seperti yang lainnya. Tapi ada sebuah kenyataan yang selalu membuat Hinata sesak yaitu perasaan itu tak akan pernah tersampaikan, seklipun itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum nya. Gadis itu merasa ia tak cukup layak bahkan untuk mengagumi seseorang, maka dari itu Hinata selalu berusaha tetap bersikap biasa saja meskipun sesekali hatinya merasa senang, apalagi dapat memandanginya seperti halnya saat ini. Yah, Garaa tengah memberikan pengarahan pada dia dan Matsuri tentang proyek selanjutnya._

_"Wakarimasu ka?" Tanya Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya tentang proyek selanjutnya_

_Hinata dan Matsuri menganguk kompak, sedangkan Gaara hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat._

_"Tolong pantau proyek ini sebaik mungkin, investor kita kali ini harus gol!" Perintah Gaara ambil bangkit dari kursi kerja yang dia pinjam dari salah satu meja dekat dua gadis itu. "Dan kau , Hinata. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan penampilanmu lagi. Kau tau penampilan kadang menjadi faktor pendukung selain kegigihan. " Lanjut Gaara._

_Hinata yang baru saja akan membuka mulu untuk mengucapkan "baik" langsung terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang pria itu ucapkan. Suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas, meskipun dia yakin ini bukan perasaan marah tapi entah kenapa mendengar hal itu dari orang yang sangat dia percayai membuat hatinya berdenyut ngilu._

_Dan jawaban yang keluar hanya anggukan kecil dari Hinata "Sudahlah jangan terlalu diambil hati," Ucap Matsuri menyadari ketersinggungan Hinata dengan ucapan pria yang baru saja meninggalkan meja kerja mereka berdua_

_"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tenang saja." Hinata tersenyum kearah Matsuri, "Aku ke toilet sebentar." Pamit Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya._

_"Ah, yah."_

_Gadis berambut indigo itu masuk kesalah satu toilet wanita sambil menahan pipinya yang sudah terasa akan meledak "Baaka!" Upat Hinata setelah menemui bayangan dirinya di cermin. Yah perasaaan tadi bukanlah perasaan marah, akan tetapi lebih keperasaan murka. Kemurkaan pada orang yang dia percayai itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan._

_"Sudah kubilangkan lelaki itu hanya melihat penampilan. Kamu telihat sangat bodoh kalau terus mengharapkannya, Hinata." Ucap Hinata meluapkan kekesalannya pada bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Hah, sudahlah." Setelah suara umapatan yang cukup tinggi tadi, kini Hinata terlihat berbalik membelakangi cerimin. Pandangannya menerawang sebentar, kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil.._

_"Pelajaran terakhir di akhir pekan, jangan mengagumi siapapun karna takan pernah ada yang mengagumiku." Putus Hinata yang langsung membawa dirinya kembali keruangan kerjanya,tentu saja dengan sebuah senyuman palsu dan wajah yang seolah tak pernah terjadi perbicangan apapun di toilet beberapa menit lalu. Oh ayolah, ini bukan yang pertama kali._

Dan itulah kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang membuat Hinata kini terdampar tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya dan memimpikan hal yang serupa pula. Meskipun mantra yang ia ucapkan di toilet itu cukup manjur menyembunyikan kekesalannya selama di kantor tapi tidak setelah dia meninggalkan tempat itu meskipun ini baru pukul 12 siang, Hinata pami pulang cepat. Sepanjang jalan Hinata hanya menatap kosong sekitarnya, pandangannya benar-benar tak bernyawa.

_"Kami-sama apa ini yang Kau namakan keadilah. Aku juga ingin merasakan mencintai dan dicintai, seperti halnya manusia biasa." Gumam Hinata yang kini merasa tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa bertahan lagi, meskipun begitu ia tetap berusaha berjalan sampai akhirnya ia bisa sampai di rumah nya dan membuka daun pintu._

* * *

Naruto tertidur sangat nyeyak dengan kaki lurus kedepan sementara tubuhnya terduduk menyender ke pintu. Merasa posisinya kurang nyaman, Naruto menggelat dan menghentakan kakinya kedepan, namun tiba-tiba dia seolah terbawa arus garavitasi daun pintu yang tadi menjadi sandarannya langsung membanting kepalanya ke lantai.

"Auuu" Kepala Naruto menghantam lantai tanpa persiapan terliebih dahulu. Semenjak tadi pintu rumah Hinata ternyata tidak terkunci. Tapi bukan persoalan pintu yang Naruto perhatikan melainkan kepala indahnya yang baru saja terjun bebas ke daerah keras. Ya semakin lama tinggal dibumi maka akan semakin gampang dia menderita gegar otak

Setelah mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kesadaran Naruto akhirnya pulih sempurna dan sekarang menyadari pintu yang tadi menjadi sandarannya kini terbuka, menampilkan interior rumah mini Hinata. Ragu, Naru mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai bejalan memasuki rumah tersebut.

Naruto berjalan berkeliling ruangan di rumah Hinata, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata di dalam rumah. Setelah dapur, toilet dan bahkan lubang tikus (?) akhirnya kini tinggal ruangan terakhir di rumah ini. Kamar. Beruntung rumah Hinata tak sebesar istana langit, jika luasnya seperti itumungkin Naruto akan menyewa mobil hanya untuk berkeliling mencari Hinata.

Tangannya sudah menggenggap knop pintu, bersiap memutarnya. Tapi ia kemudian melepaskan genggamannya lagi. Pandangannya lurus melihat daun pintu yang tertutup rapat "Apa akan baik-baik saja jika aku menemuinya dengan tuhuh ini?" Tanya Naruto entah pada diirinya atau pada daun pintu. Naruto menarik nafasnya sangat dalam dan membuangnya kasar, kemudian tangannya mulai kembali berayun mmeraih knop pintu. Setelah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akhirnya eberanian itu datang, Naruto berhasil membuka knop dan mendorong daun pintunya sehingga kini menampilkan Hinata yang tengah..

**"AAAAAAAAAA"** Teriak Hinata melihat sosok yang tadi dia usir malah dengan lancang masuk kedalam kamarnya saat ia tengah membuka baju kemeja kerjanya.

"Sialan! Cowo sinting!" Teriak Hinata berusaha merapatkan sebagian baju yang kancingnya sudah terlanjur ia buka. Ah_ timing_nya tidak tepat, ternyata Hinata tidak lagi tengah berbaring kesakitan tapi tengah marah-marah bak singa. Ya, Hinata terbangun karena mimpi tadi.

Oh Hinata Naruto tidak mendengar umpatanmu itu, dia malah tersipu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Naruto menggerakan kakinya kesamping kanan-kiri seolah terdengar nada dari khayangan. Dan detak jatungnya, oh detak jantungnya menghilang. Yag terdengar hanya perasaannya yang memanas.

_"Plakkkkk"_ Satu benda keras berhasil medarat di kepala Naruto, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan gadis yang kini terlihat seperti kambing karena tumbuh tanduk di kepalanya.

Menyusul benda itu kini benda-benda lain berterbangan kearah Naruto, dari mulai bedak, lipstik, bra dan bahkan. Sebentar apa tadi author bilang _"Bra"_ Oh Naruto semakin memerah. Otak mesumnya bekerja sangat cepat dan terakhir tamparan Hinata yang mendarat keras dipipi Naruto yang langsung membuat pria tampan itu terkujur kaku dilantai. Kesadarannya langsung menghilang. Oh Naruto, ini bukan kali pertama untuk nya melihat Hinata tengah membuka bajunya tapi mengapa melihat itu dalam sosok aslinya menjadi berasa lebih nano-nano :D

Awalnya Hinata tak peduli dengan pria asing yang baru saja tersungkur kelantai kamarnya tapi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu Naruto tak juga siuman. Ia masih saja pingsan atau jangan-jangan dia mati. Tidak mungkin, pria itu bisa mati semudah itu. Tapi jika benar-benar mati bagaimana nasib Hinata selanjutnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan fanfic yang author buat ini selanjutnya?

"Ya, bangun!" Ucap Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak pria berambut kuning itu. Kenapa juga ia tadi harus terbangun hanya karna dia lupa mengganti pakaian kerjanya tad atau tepatnya karena mimpi mengerikan tadi, tapi sekarang kondisinya sudah lebih baik dari pada tadi buktinya tadi Hinata bisa menampar Naruto sampai sekarat

Tak ada respon, Naruto tetap tak mau bangun "Ya!" Hinata terus menggoyangkan badan Naruto

"Aku ga mau jadi pembunuh walaupun orang yang kubunuh orang jahat." Ringis Hinata

Akhirnya Naruto sadar dari pingsannya dan langsung menerkam si pelaku penamparannya "Lihat baik-baik apa ada cowo seganteng aku orang jahat, Nona" Balas Naruto yang ternyata terbangun hanya karena dia tersinggung oleh ucapan Hinata. Dia tak terima di bilang orang jahat. Dia terlalu ganteng untuk dibilang orang jahat.

Naruto memojokan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya mengunci tangan Hinata sedang wajahnya terus didekat kan dengan wajah Hinata, tujuannya sih supaya Hinata melihat tidak ada sosok ganteng sepertinya yang akan jadi penjahat. Tapi jika adegan ini dilakukan orang normal ini sangat mendebarkan bukan. Semakin Naruto memajukan mukanya, semakin Hinata memundurkkan kepalannya "Hei, Mesum," Ucap Hinata ketakkutan dengan apa yang tengah Naruto perbuat padanya

"Liat baik-baik apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat." Tungkas Naruto yang masih tak melepaskan mangsanya. Untuk beberapa detik Naruto mengetikan aksinya, dia bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata saat ini sangat panas. Hey, apa gadis ini tengah sakit? "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto kemudian sambil memperlebar jarak yang tadi dia buat pada Hinata dan genggaman yang tadi erat dia coba mengurannginya

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan mengalikan tangannya pada jidat Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata yang awalnya merasa terancam entah kenapa seperti diberikan keberanian untuk melihat sosok yang kini sama-sama terduduk di lantai bersama dirinya. Dan mereka berhadapan

"Sepertinya kau sangat sakit." Putus Naruto melihat Hinata yang malah tak meresponnya. Gadis itu hanya memandangi sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan rindu. Yah dia rindu perasaan diperhatikan seperti sekarang. Sudah sangat lama ia tak dierhatikan, sudak sangat lama rasanya ibunya meninggalkannya.

"Aku tak megenalmu, tapi kenapa kau berani masuk rumahku?" Tanya Hinata kemudian tanpa megubah espresi nya

"Anu,"

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu kaka ku yang terbuang?" Oh Hinata, sependek itukah pemikiran mu Hinata.

"Aku terlalu ganteng untuk menjadi kaka mu." Jawab Naruto membuat Hinata langsung bangkit dari duduknya

"Kalau bukan kenapa kau disini, kenapa kau tau namaku?" Hinata ternyata sedang berakting menjadi paparizi yang menyebalkan

Jelas Naruto tidak bisa menjelaskan apa alasannaya dia ada di rumah Hinata dan apa alasanya dia tau nama gadis itu padahal Hinata sama sekali tak mengenalnya "Itu," Naruto terbata-bata, bingung memikirkan alibi yang akan dia buat

"Kau bilang kau bukan orang jahat, lalu siapa kau?"

"Aku," Nauto bingung bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskannya. Haruskah dia jujur dan berkata bahwa dia dewa langit yang terkena hukuman. Konyol Hinata apa mungkin akan mempercayainya "Aku utusan Ibumu." Entah dapat darimana jawaban semacam itu. Tapi sudahlah, yang terpenting saat ini semoga saja jawaban itu bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Utusan Ibuku?"

To be Continue

Wah gomen Ryu updatenya super duper melar,

Arigatou buat yang masih ngikutin kelanjutannya.

Arigato juga buat review nya, maaf Ryu gabisa bales satu-satu

tapi Ryu mau jujur

RYU KANGEN :*


	7. Chapter 7

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu kakak ku yang terbuang?" Oh Hinata, sependek itukah pemikiran mu Hinata.

"Aku terlalu ganteng untuk menjadi kaka mu." Jawab Naruto membuat Hinata langsung bangkit dari duduknya

"Kalau bukan kenapa kau disini, kenapa kau tau namaku?" Hinata ternyata sedang berakting menjadi paparizi yang menyebalkan

Jelas Naruto tidak bisa menjelaskan apa alasannaya dia ada di rumah Hinata dan apa alasanya dia tau nama gadis itu padahal Hinata sama sekali tak mengenalnya "Itu," Naruto terbata-bata, bingung memikirkan alibi yang akan dia buat

"Kau bilang kau bukan orang jahat, lalu siapa kau?"

"Aku," Nauto bingung bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskannya. Haruskah dia jujur dan berkata bahwa dia dewa langit yang terkena hukuman. Konyol Hinata apa mungkin akan mempercayainya "Aku utusan Ibumu." Entah dapat darimana jawaban semacam itu. Tapi sudahlah, yang terpenting saat ini semoga saja jawaban itu bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Utusan Ibuku?"

* * *

**Handsome Cat**

**Created by Ryuzuma**

**Naruto merupakan karakter yang Ryu pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina Fanfiction**

Warning!

OOC, Alur speede, typo masih harus banyak diperbaiki

Rate T

Happy Reading!

Don Like? Why Read?

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**'Reason'**

"Kau bilang kau bukan orang jahat, lalu kau siapa?

"Aku," Naruto bingung bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskannya. Haruskah dia jujur dan berkata bahwa di adalah dewa langit yang terkena hukuman. Konyol. Mana mungkin Hinata akan mempercayainya "Aku- a-ku, aku utusan Ibumu," Entah dapat dari mana jawaban semacam itu, yang terpenting saat ini semoga jawaban itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa nya

"Utusan Ibuku?" Hinata mengkerutkan keningnya sampai muncul lipatan-libatan bak gelobang laut "Kau?" Wajah Hinata tidak begitu terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan pria di dapanya itu. Tapi sudah muncul tanduk merah di kepala gadis lavender itu.

Naruto membalas dengan menarik alisnya satu lebih tinggi sejajar dengan gelombang laut Hinata, tatapan mereka beradu dan terlihat sengit.

"Kau pembohong ulung rupanya."

**Dooooorrr** sayang sekali Naruto belum beruntung, ternyata Hinata tidak mudah percaya. Ah ya, wanita itu memang mustahil untuk percaya bahkan jika dia berkata sejujur-jujurnya pun peremupuan keras kepala seperti Hinata tak mungkin percaya.

"Ibumu disana baik-baik saja." Naruto merancau sambil dalam hati membaca beberapa mantra semoga saja dalam rancauannya Hinata akhirnya bisa mempercayainya dan akhirnya mengizinkannya untuk beristirahat selama ia menjalanani hukuman di bumi ini.

"Dimana? Ibuku dimana?" Tanya Hinata tajam, pandangan Hinata begitu dingin membuat Naruto merasakan ketakutan dan nalurinya berkata bahwa ini zona berbahaya dan dia harus segera melarikan diri dari hadapan singa betina yang sedang mengamuk ini

Sorot mata Hinata terus mendesak Naruto "Kau bilang ibuku baik-baik saja, kalau begitu bawa aku menemuinya."

_**Plakkk**_ tamparan penuh lagi langsung mengenai otak brilian Naruto. Bagaimana ini, jangankan pergi ke surga pergi kelangit saja dia sudah dilarang. Ah, otak Hinata ternyata jauh lebih bekerja daripada otak dewanya "Anu," Naruto menarik nafas sangat panjang hingga sejajar dengan sungai Nil.

"Anu," Kembali naruto hanya bergumam itu membuat Hinata menjentikan jari-jarinya dan menepuk lantai dengan kakinya, menunggu kelanjutan jawaban pria dihadapannya dan memberi nuansa seram seolah ia ingin memakan Naruto hidup-hidup. Di zaman sekarang siapa yang akan percaya dengan onecan macam itu. Dan Hinata jelas tidak akan mempercayai dongeng yang tengah d bacakan oleh pemuda dihadapannya ini. Kini Hinata yang mengambil alih keadaan, gadis itu menojokkan Naruto hingga Naruto harus merangkak mundur keluar dari kamar Hinata dan sekarang sudah berada di ruangan tamu.

Semakin panas tatapan Hinata maka Naruto merasa dirinnya semakin menciut "Oke, itu semua bohong," Pria berambut kuning itu akhirnya menyarah setelah mendapatkan teror dari tatapan gadis lavender di depannya dan setelah sekian kalinya dia memutar otaknya namun yang dia lihat hanya jalan buntu.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengetukan kaki-kaki nya kelantai membuat Naruto semakin terdesak. Ya Hinata memang hebat membuat Naruto kehabisan akal untuk menolak hanya dengan tatapan memakannya

"Emm," Hinata hanya menanggapi Naruto dengan deheman kecil lalu duduk di sofa diikuti Naruto yang diam-diam menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa lainnya. "Menurutmu ini lucu?" Mulai Hinata setelah beberapa saat dia terdiam senggan menanggapi sikap aneh pemuda yang sangat jelas dia tak mengenalnya itu.

Dari yang biasanya dia banyak bicara, sekarang mulut naruto terkatup tak beralasan satupun. Pandangannya hanya menatap jari-jari kakinya yang ia gerakan mengayun. Mimik wajahnya bak anak kecil yang ketahuan tangah mencuri emas berlian milik Hinata, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berusaha Hinata kasian pada dirinya.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Hinata lagi, kali ini tatapannya sedikit melonggar melihat Naruto yang dari tadi ketakutan padanya

Naruto tak menjawabnya, dia terus saja melihat jari-jari kakinya _"Ah, malangnya jari-jari kaki ku_." Gumam hati Naruto sedih dengan keadaan jari nya yang kotor dan beberapa luka lecet bekas gesekan benda-benda tajam di jalan. Seperti batu.

"Kenapa kau tahu tentang keluargaku?" Hinata terus mengintrogasi pemuda yang sudah dua kali kepergok masuk kedalam rumahnya itu. Namun, Naruto tetap tak menjawanya atau lebih tepatnya setelah Naruto menjawabnyapun Hinata tak akan mempercayainya. Jadi percuma saja dia menjelaskannya, lebih baik diam.

"Aah, sepertinya kau tak punya mulut. Mau ku pijamkan mulutku supaya kau bicara?" Ucap Hinata yang mulai kesal dua petanyaannya tak menjdapat jawaban dari orang di hadapannya itu.

_Kruuuuyuuukkk_

Perut Naruto tak tahu kondisi, dia malah berbunyi meminta jatah. Hinata tengah mengamuk begitu mana mau memberinya makan, apalagi dengan wujud yang tak ia kenal ini. Hnata mendengar suara itu tapi dia mengacuhkanya, sementara Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan memohon sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan memegangi perutnya yang tengan dalam dilema itu.

"_Aku lapar." _Ucap Naruto sedih

Hinata bangit dari tempat duduknya, pemuda itu kira dia mau mengambilkan makan untuk Naruto. Tapi itu salah besar, Hinata malah mengarahkan telunjuk nya kearah pintu keluar " Keluar kau sekarang juga!" Usir Hinata kejam

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin makan."

"Ku bilang keluar!" Teriak Hinata lagi, Naruto hanya melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan memohon. Dia tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi setelah melihat Hinata seperti itu

"Jika aku keluar maka Naru-chan tidak akan pernah kembali." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Dari mana kau tahu kucing itu?" Tanya Hinata kembali merasa dibuat bingung dengan pemuda yang sama sekali tak dia kenal tapi tahu semua tentang nya.

"Dan sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, kondisimu sedang tidak baik. Dan jangan terlalu banyak marah-marah." Naruto bericara tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan semakin membuat gadis itu geram.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang mulai melangkah kearah pintu keluar rumahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan namun pakainnya tak menunjang ketampanannya. Baju putih dan celana putih yang dia kenakan terlihat kotor di beberapa bagian dan kakinya lecet. Sedikit rasa iba gadis itu mulai merasuki nurani Hinata membuatnya tak tega melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini, dia tahu rasanya sendirian seperti apa. Dan mungkin Naruto saat ini sendirian dan kesepian, seperti diriya.

"Tunggu," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah sampai di muka pintu. Tatapan nya beralih pada gadis yang barusan berbicara

"Akan ku ambilkan makanan untukmu, duduk lah." Akhirnya gadis itu luluh juga setelah sekian lama kepala nya itu berubah menjadi bongkahan batu.

Tanpa basi-basi Naruto langsung berlari kearah sofa dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana. Dia terlihat riang lagi dengan memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya dan mengedipkan mataya kearah Hinata yang tengah merasa menyesal menyuruhnya kembali duduk. "Cih!" Cibir Hinata melihat tingkah Naruto yang kemudian beranjak pergi ke dapur.

Naruto menunggu sambil sesekali mengayunkan kakinya yang jelas menapak pada lantai itu. Hatinya sedikit lega karna akan mendapat asupan makan "Aku ingin nasi yang banyak dan daging sapi bakar," Teriak Naruto seenak jidatnya memilih menu makanannya

"Ahh, jangan pakai benda pedas di dagingnya, aku juga tidak terlalu suka terlalu banyak benda manis" Teriak Naruto lagi. Sementara Hinata yang mendengarkan teriakan itu mendengus kesal

"Kesalahan besar, Hinata. Arrrg" Gumam Hinata kesal

"Jangan terlalu matang dibakarnya, aku suka bau amis dagingya."

Hinata keluar dari dapur dengan satu piring penuh dengan nasi berwarna cokelat dan beberapa benda hijau dan orange bertebaran bercampur dengan nasinya. Manusia menyebutnya dengan 'nasi goreng'

Naruto terlihat aneh melihat makanan yanng Hinata bawa "Mana daging api pesananku?" Tanya Naruto seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi uang jajan

"Makan saja, jika kau tidak mau silahkan keluar dari rumah ini sekarang!" Ancam Hinata membuat Naruto langsung merebut piring itu dari tangan Hinata

"Apa ini makanan manusia?"

"Sepertinya kau bukan manusia, nasi goreng saja kau tidak tahu. Payah."

"Jelas bukan." Naruto terdiam setelah pengakuannya barusan. Ah, mulut ini terlalu ceriwis

Dan sayang nya Hinata mendengar perkataan pemuda itu tadi " Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan penuh selidik

"Ah, sepertinya enak. Itadakimasu." Naruto memasukan satu sendok penuh kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan, mernikmati rasa yang keluar dari makanan aneh yang pertama kali dia makan itu. Sebenarnya itu hanya untuk mengalihkan topik tadi. Naruto terdiam "Apa nama makanan ini?"

"Kau benar tidak pernah memakannya?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan, sementara tangan dan mulutnya sibuk berkombinasi memasukan dan mengunyah makanan tersebut dengan sangat rakus.

"Ah, sepertinya memang belum pernah. Nasi goreng"

Naruto terus mengunyah dengan cepat, Hinata menyunggingkan sedikit senyum melihat tingkah pemuda di depannya itu "Pelan-pelan," Ucap Hinata sedikit merasa pemuda itu lucu.

_**Ukhu ukhu**_

Naruto akhirnya tersedak karena teralu bersemangat melahap makanan itu kedalam mulutnya

"Ku bilangkan pelan-pelan"Ucap Hinata yang kemudian menyodokannya segelas air

Hinata kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa yang berbeda dengan Naruto dan memperhatikan Naruto secara detail.

"Apa kau punya tempat tinggal?" Pertanyaan itu keluar karena pakaian pemuda itu berkata bahwa dia adalah gelandangan. Ah, meskipun wajahnya berkata dia adalah artis yang bangkrut ditengah karirnya

**"dwiikkaaaa"** Jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh

"Kau ada rencana tinggal dimana?"

"Disini" Jawabnya kembari setelah menelan suapan terakhir dan meminum air yang tadi Hinata berikan padanya

"Aku belum memberi izin kau tinggal disini" Tungkas Hinata

"Hanya belum, sebenar lagi aku yakin kau akan menyuruhku tinggal disini, karena kita itu sama-sama kesepian dan aku benci kesepian itu sama seperti dirimu." Ucap Naruto, kini pandangan mereka beradu.

Hinata jelas membenarkan perkataan pemuda di depannya, ya dia memang kesepian dan dia benci rasa kesepian itu.

_Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu semua tentang ku? Bagaimana selama ini dia bisa masuk ke rumah ku?_

"Siapa nama mu?" Apa semua rasa penasaran itu akan terjawab jika Hinata lebih lama mengenalnya? Entahlah, tapi untuk saat ini setidaknya ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang pemuda itu bagi kepadaya. Dan itu sangat, seperti diperhatikan oleh mendiang ibunya

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto"

"Apa kau bisa aku percaya?" Tanya Hinata ragu, meskipun iba tapi tetap saja pemuda ini adalah orang asing

"Akan ku beritahu satu rahasiaku" Ungkap Naruto serius

"Aku datang dari jauh, dan aku tak bisa menjelaskan dari mana tempat asalku dan disini tak ada yang aku kenal selain dirimu. Bukan ibumu yang memberitahuku, tapi mungkin karena Ibumu juga kita di takdirkan untuk bertemu, jadi percayalah"

* * *

_Aku tahu menyembuhkan hatimu bukan perkara mudah, tapi aku akan mencoba semampu ku untuk membuat sedikit senyuman di wajah itu_

* * *

**TBC...**

**Holla, genki desuka?  
Ryu baik-baik ko (Sembunyi takut di mutilasi)**

**File lama HandomeCat kehapus semua gara2 apgred PC**

**Jadi harus nyusun ulang alur ceritanya**

**Gomen ya kelamaan Apdet nya :)**

**Peluk Reader ({})**


	8. Chapter 8

**Handsome Cat**

**Created by Ryuzuma**

**Naruto merupakan karakter yang Ryu pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina Fanfiction**

Warning!

OOC, Alur speede, typo masih harus banyak diperbaiki

Rate T

Happy Reading!

Don Like? Why Read?

* * *

**Pemberitahuan**

Tulisan bercetak Bold itu berarti Naruto berbicara biasa namun dengan meongan ala kucing

Tulisan bercetak miring berati naruto berbicara dalam hati saja

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"Kissu?"**

* * *

**25 Tahun lalu..**

Jeritan seorang wanita terdengar dari salah satu ruangan bersalin di Rumah Sakit Konoha, sementara di bagian lain rumah sakit itu, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah menunggu cemas sambil terus berjalan bolak balik seolah tak menemukan jalan untuk melangkah lagi. Semua bentuk kecemasan menghantui pria berambut panjang itu. Bukan, bukan hanya cemas dengan istrinya yang tengah berjuang di dalam sana, tapi fikirannya bercampur dengan kebingungan mengenai takdir anaknya kelak.

Seorang anak yang terlahir dari seorang Ibu dewi dan ayah manusia adalah anak terkutuk. Hal itu sudah ditakdirkan semenjak manusia belum tercipta, dan mereka sudah melanggar ketentuan itu. Ketentuan yang bersifat mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat, itulah yang tengah memenuh fikiran Hyuga Hisashi. Mungkin takdir terburuk akan segera terlahir, tapi jelas itu bukan kesalah dia, ya bukan kesalahan bayi dalam rahim itu dan sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menggugurkannya jika mereka mau, tapi sekali lagi itu bukan kesalahan bayi itu. Bayi itu lahir tanpa tahu dia terlahir dari dosa, itu bukan keinginannya.

Anak manusia dan Dewi yang terlahir akan mendapatkan sebuah takdir yang akan membuatnya sengsara. Kelak di umurnya ke-25 dia akan disuruh memilih menjadi manusia atau dewi dengan perjanjian jika dia menjadi manusia dia akan menjadi manusia yang paling sengsara dari semua kesengsaraan, sementara jika dia menjadi seorang dewi dia tidak akan mendapatkan cinta dari siapapun. Itulah takdir yang menjerat seorang bayi yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia ini, seorang bayi cantik dengan mata bak bulannya "Wakk Oakkk," Jerit bayi itu, jeritan kecil namun berhasil mengundang guntur menyambar langit dan terdengar seperti beriringan. Jeritan itu seolah menandakan langit tak merestui kelahirannya.

Hisashi yang menyadari hal itu langsung menghambur masuk melihat kondisi anak dan istrinya. Terilhat wajah lelah namun bahagia dari raut wajah istrinya "Selamat Pak, anak bapak perempuan." Jelas bidan yang satu, sementara bayi tersebut masih dibersihkan oleh bidan yang lain dari sisa-sisa darah

"Terimakasih," Ucap Hisashi yang kemudian mendekati istrinya sambil tersenyum, senyum ganda yang menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan dan ketakutan.

"Anata, baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria itu cemas, menatap istrinya yang bercucuran peluh setelah berjuang selama 3 jam itu.

Wanita itu terseyum "Hai, daijoubu."

"Saya akan membawa bayinya ke ruangan bayi, bapak boleh melihatnya disana selama proses pemulihan," Ucap bidan setelah selesai membersihkan bayi tersebut.

"Sebentar, boleh saya melihat anak saya dulu."

"Tentu," Ucap bidan setengah baya itu sambil memperlihatkan bayi yang tengah di dalam pangkuannya itu

Hisashi menatap bayi itu penuh arti, bayi cantik dengan bibir mungil dan mata persis seperti miliknya. Ya, bagaimanapun takdir, bayi itu tetap saja anaknya "Maafkan ayah." Ujar Hisashi sambil menjulurkan jari telunjuknya, dan mengelus pipi rapuh itu pelan "Dan terimakasih untuk perjuangannya."

Truuussshhh

Sebuah cahaya seolah menghentikan ruang waktu, semuanya berhenti kecuali bayi itu, Hisashi dan Ibu Hinata "Takdir dan segera menyelimuti bayi ini, semua adalah buah dari kesalahan kalian." Sebuah suara menggema membuat Hisashi dan Istinya terdiam "Anak ini akan mendapatkan kesulitan dalam hidupnya" Lanjut suara itu

"Jangan hukum yang tidak bersalah, hukumlah kami." Pinta wanita itu sedih matanya melirik kearah bayi yang sudah ia pertahankan selama ini

"Takdir adalah takdir" Jawab suara itu lagi

Kini sebuah cahaya menyelimuti bayi itu, seperti aurora yang terhisap dari belahan bumi campuran warna cahaya keluar dari tubuh bayi itu, terangkat mengikuti alur cahaya lainnya menjauh dari tubuh kecilnya.

"Kumohon, biarakan dia hidup bahagia,," Hisashi menengadahkan kepalanya melihat cahaya itu membawa cahaya dari tubuh anaknya "Jangan limpahkan semua dosa kami padanya."

Tapi percuma, suara itu sudah tak ada lagi seiring cahaya-cahaya itu menghilang dan keadaan kembali normal, tapi tidak dengan bayi itu. Auranya sudah tidak lagi menghuni tubuh mungilnya, yang awalnya terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan terlihat tidak menarik dan membosankan. Sepertinya, takdir mulai mempermainkannya

" Apa ini bayi yang tadi lahir? Sepertinya berbeda, ya?" Bisik bidan satu ke bidan yang lainnya tapi jelas itu terdengar oleh pasangan suami istri tersebut

"Tolong jaga anak saya dengan baik." Ucap Hisashi seolah menyuruh para bidan meninggalkan ruangan agar Hisashi bisa berbicara dengan istrinya

Satu, dua air mata mulai bercucuran dan akhirnya membanjiri wajah wanita yang baru saja mendapat gelar sebagai ibu itu. Perasaannya sungguh hancur tapi yang lebih menyakitan adalah ketika dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk buah hatinya tersebut "Maaf, maafkan Ibu, maaf," Isak pilu wanita itu.

Melihat istrinya seperti itu, hatinya bagai tersiram lautan garam. Perih, sakit dan nyeri menjalar keseluruh perasaannya "Dia pasti akan memaafkan kita, karna dia anak yang kuat." Hisashi duduk di pinggir bangsal istrinya sambil menepuk pelan pundak yang tengah terisak itu

"Seharusnya kita tak pernah bersama,"

Hisashi menatap sedih istrinya "Maaf sudah membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini." Keduanya hanya bisa berkata maaf dan maaf, meskipun mereka tau kata itu tak akan pernah mengubah apa yang tengah menjadi takdir untuk putri mereka.

* * *

**NaruHina Fiction**

** HandsomeCat**

* * *

"Siapa nama mu?" Apa semua rasa penasaran itu akan terjawab jika Hinata lebih lama mengenalnya? Entahlah, tapi untuk saat ini setidaknya ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang pemuda itu bagi kepadaya. Dan itu sangat. Seperti diperhatikan oleh mendiang ibunya

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Apa kau bisa aku percaya?" Tanya Hinata ragu, meskipun iba tapi tetap saja pemuda ini adalah orang asing

"Akan ku beritahu satu rahasiaku," Ungkap Naruto serius

"Aku datang dari jauh, dan aku tak bisa menjelaskan dari mana tempat asalku dan disini tak ada yang aku kenal selain dirimu. Bukan ibumu yang memberitahuku, tapi mungkin karena Ibumu juga kita di takdirkan untuk bertemu, jadi percayalah"

Awalnya Hinata terlihat serius mendengarkan pernyataan dari pemuda di depannya, tapi kemudian mulutnya kerbuka dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai pipi nya memerah padam dan air matanya keluar dari tempatnya "Kau pikir aku percaya?" Kembali gadis lavender itu tertawa mengejek Naruto yang dipikirnya tengah melucu itu.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah, sangat lelah menghadapi gadis keras kepala seperti Hinata "Aku serius." Wajah datarnya membuat Hinata berhenti tertawa

"Ya, aku percaya." Jawab Hinata kembali menetawakannya

"Berhenti menertawakanku!" Perintah Naruto dengan suara lumayan tinggi.

"Ini mulutku, kau tak bisa melarangnya sekalipun kau tak suka." Lawan Hinata yang masih tak berhenti menertawakan Naruto, entah dimana bagian lucunya. Tapi bibir Hinata seperti tak mau berhenti tertawa

Sutttt, Hinata diam. Iya, baru saja tawanya menghilang dan wajah terkejutnya terlihat sangat seram.

Bibir Naruto membungkam bibir Hinata membuat tawa Hinata berhenti di tengah jalan. Mata Hinata membulat. Siapapun beritahu author sejak kapan bibir mereka bersentuhan? Oh pemirsa, pipi Hinata semakin memerah dan memerah, dia terlihat seperti balon gas yang sebentar lagi akan pecah dan bayangkan saja asap tempal keluar dari kedua lubang telinganya seperti gerbong kereta api dari batu bara. Oh no, otaknya terbakar.

"Ku bilang berhenti," Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dari Hinata, dia sendiripun terlihat linglung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi _"Apa yang barusan ku lakukan?"_

Hinata masih tak merespon, dia mati. Hahah-atuhor tak sekejam itu.

Hinata pingsan!

Melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja terkapar Naruto semakin kebingungan. Tangannya terulur ke arah tubuh Hinta, tapi ia tarik lagi. Terulur lagi, tarik lagi. Dan kejadian itu berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menyentuh tubuh Hinata dan mengangkatnya kedalam pangkuannya.

Percobaan pertama Naruto berdiri, ia langsung ambruk tertimpa badan Hinata "Uggghhh," Geram Naruto bersusah payah mengangkat tubuh Hinata lagi "Dulu kau memang pernah menggendongku , tapi sumpah badanmu seberat kerbau." Gerutu Naruto sambil terus bersusah payah bangkit sampai akhirnya dia bisa berdiri dan membawa Hinata ke kamarnya.

Bunggg

Hinata dilempar begitu saja di kasur, sementara pemuda itu terlihat kelelahan. Coba tebak berapa berat badan Hinata? "Gadis ini pasti sedang bermimpi naik roller coaster sampai dia tak bangun-bangun"

"Nyaman sekali melihat kau diam seperti ini" Naruto memperhatikan Hinata detail, matanya menatap gadis yang tengah terjaga itu. Sebuah senyum terpajang dibibir Hinata membuat Naruto membalas senyuman yang entah berarti apa. Ah, gadis menjengkelkan memang selalu terlihat berbeda ketika mereka terdiam.

Naruto merenggangkan badannya, tapi entak kenapa tubuhnya merasa mengecil lagi. Baru saja dia berkedip, tapi saat membuka mata tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Ah ralat, tubuhnya kini dipenuhi bulu lagi.

"**Kenapa lagi?" **Naruto berbicara namun terdengar seperti meongan lagi

Dia kembali ketubuh kucingnya dan meninggalkan lagi tubuh gantengnya **"Ah, kenapa lagi sih!"** Gerutu Naruto menyesalkan perubahannya

"Neko-chan, kau pulang?" Hinata terbangun karena meongan dari Naruto

"**Dia bangun."** Naruto sedikit terkejut, sementara Hinata mengartikan meongan itu sebagai salam dari kucingnya yang seharian ini entah kemana

"Aku mengantuk, tadi aku bermimpi buruk." Ucap Hinata sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk menatap keatas kearahnya

"_**Cih,ciumanku dia anggap mimpi buruk!" **_

"Iya, dia orang tergila yang pernah hadir dalam mimpiku,"Tangan Hinata meraih tubuh kucing Naruto dan mendudukannya tepat di samping dia tidur

"_**Kamu orang tergila! Hanya mendapat ciumanku saja kau langsung pingsan seperti itu."**_

"Kemana saja, kau?" Kini Hinata mulai memeluk tubuh hangat Naruto, yang setidaknya bisa membuatnya hangat juga. Dan satu lagi memperlambat detak jantungnya.

Ah, mimpi itu membuat Hinata tak bisa membedakan mana kenyataan mana mimpi.

"Tidurlah, aku lelah."

* * *

**NaruHina Fiction**

** HandsomeCat**

* * *

Ryu lumayan speede kan update nya?

Hahaha

Makasih yang masih pantengin chanel Ryuzuma haha

**Reader yang baik adalah reader yang meninggalkan rekam jejaknya^^ (Maksa:D)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Handsome Cat**

**Created by Ryuzuma**

**Naruto merupakan karakter yang Ryu pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina Fanfiction**

Warning!

OOC, Alur speede, typo masih harus banyak diperbaiki

Rate T

Happy Reading!

Don Like? Why Read?

* * *

**Pemberitahuan**

Tulisan bercetak Bold itu berarti Naruto berbicara biasa namun dengan meongan ala kucing

Tulisan bercetak miring berati naruto berbicara dalam hati saja

* * *

"_**Kenapa lagi?**_" Naruto berbicara namun terdengar seperti meongan lagi

Dia kembali ketubuh kucingnya dan meninggalkan lagi tubuh gantengnya "_**Ah, kenapa lagi sih!**_" Gerutu Naruto menyesalkan perubahannya

"Neko-chan, kau pulang?" Hinata terbangun karena meongan dari Naruto

"_**Dia bangun.**_" Naruto sedikit terkejut, sementara Hinata mengartikan meongan itu sebagai salam dari kucingnya yang seharian ini entah kemana

"Aku mengantuk, tadi aku bermimpi buruk." Ucap Hinata sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk menatap keatas kearahnya

"_**Cih,ciumanku dia anggap mimpi buruk!**" _

"Iya, dia orang tergila yang pernah hadir dalam mimpiku," Tangan Hinata meraih tubuh kucing Naruto dan mendudukannya tepat disamping dia tidur

"_**Kamu orang tergila! Hanya mendapat ciumanku saja kau langsung pingsan seperti itu.**"_

"Kemana saja, kau?" Kini Hinata mulai memeluk tubuh hangat Naruto, yang setidaknya bisa membuatnya hangat juga. Dan satu lagi memperlambat detak jantungnya.

Ah, mimpi itu membuat Hinata tak bisa membedakan mana kenyataan mana mimpi.

"Tidurlah, aku lelah."

* * *

**-NaruHina-**

**Kau yang tak sama dengan mereka bukan berarti Tuhan tak sayang padamu**

**-NaruHina-**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Dewa?**

Semenjak hari itu Hinata sering kali bermimpi tentang pria berambut jabrig bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu. Entah kenapa dia seperti pernah bertemu dengan nya, wajahnya seperti _familliar_ di mata Hinata. Tapi dimana? Seperti ada sebagian ingatan Hinata yang terhapus ketika mengingat sosok itu. Jujur, Hinata mengakui bahwa Naruto memang tampan, tapi karena itulah dia terlihat berbahaya. Apa Hinata tertarik? Jika kau melihatnya pun pasti akan tertarik dengan paras pemuda itu, tapi tidak dengan gadis indigo itu. Semua mimpi yang disinggahi pria itu selalu beriringan dengan cahaya, cahaya yang seolah memberi isyarat sebuah benda yang bisa kapan saja memudar.

"_**Hinata, kau tak bosan berada di dalam rumah hari minggu seperti sekarang**_?" Tanya Naruto dengan meongannya.

Apa Hinata mengerti? Tentu saja tidak "Naru-chan, jangan kencing di dalam rumah. Kau selalu merengek kalau ingin buang air besar dan pipis." Hinata tak memperdulikan Naruto yang tengah menengadah kearahnya. Sementara ia berbaring di sofa sambil menonton tayangan di televisi.

"_**Aku bukan ingin buang air besar, otak udang**_." Naruto melompat keatas sofa dan langsung menimpa peruh Hinata dan mengkibaskan ekor panjangnya kearah muka Hinata

"Aww, badanmu itu berat tahu," Gerutu Hinata setelah perutna seolah mendapat dorongan keras dari tubuh Naruto yang memang terlihat berisi.

"_**Eh? Kau tak sadar waktu itu aku memangkumu sampai tulang punggungku patah**_." Balas Naruto sambil menatap tajam Hinata, membuat Hinata risih. Apa sih maunya binatang berbulu ini, fikir Hinata sambil bangun dari posisinya dan memindahkan Naru-chan supaya duduk di sofa bukan di tubuhnya

Naruto memang terlihat sedikit jinak setelah hampir satu bulan setelah kakek tua itu menitipkannya pada Hinata. Ah, meskipun sangat jauh dari binatang yang penurut. Hanya lebih baik saja.

"_**Ku bilang aku bosan!**_" Teriak Naruto, tapi tetap saja Hinata tak memperdulikannya. Bagi Hinata semua bahasa kucing adalah sama dan hanya tiga hal yang diinginkan kucing. Makan, tidur dan BAB.

"Kau kan sudah makan barusan, kenapa sekarang minta lagi." Perbicaraan ini memang tidak akan menemui titik terang, seperti berbicara pada orangtuli.

Hinata melihat kearah Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba tatapannya terasa aneh. Matanya membulat, sedangkan tangannya terlihat bergetar. Sementara Naruto masih tidak sadar apa yang terjadi.

Sebuah cahaya melingkupi tubuh Naruto dan Hinata menyaksikan kejadian itu. Tubuh kucing itu berenkarnasi menjadi pemuda- _tidak, ini past mimpi_\- kucing yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya kini berubah menjadi pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Hinata tak bisa berhenti memasang wajah terejut dan sekaligus takut "Hei, muka mu aneh. Ku bilang aku bosan, Hinata." Teriak Nauto yang ternyata masih tidak menyadari perubahannya. Ah, memang tak pernah ada tanda-tanda ketika tubuhnya akan kembali normal. Ia tak melihat cahaya seperti apa yang dilihat Hinata.

"Kau.. Kau.." Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia justru mengulang kata-katanya sambil memundurkan posisi duduknya dari sofa. Menjauh dari pemuda yang duduk di atas soa yang sama dengannya itu..

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Naruto malah mengikuti Hinata, dia merangkak 'masih seperti kucing' berjalan maju tak memperdulikan mimik Hinata yang jelas berkata 'Menjauh dariku!'

Hinata terus mundur sementara Naruto terus maju dan akhirnya,

_**Tuinggg**_

Hinata lepas landas, badannya sudah di ujung sofa sementara punggung dan kepalanya sudah condong kebawah dan siap-siap ambruk "Kau selalu saja ceroboh." Seperti _slowmention_, tangan Naruto meraih pinggang Hinata dan melingkarkannya di sana. Sebenarnya Naruto berusaha untuk menolong Hinata agar tidak terjatuh tapi mereka berdua justru terjatuh bersamaan dengan posisi..._eheemmm, author bulsing_.

Tatapan mereka beradu, bukan tatapan mereka hanya berjarak tiga _sentimeter_. Tubuh keduanya menegang, semenara Hinata yang masih tidak mempercayai kejadian ini meneguk silvanya kasar hingga Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

Hinata mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, tidak ini pasti mimpi. Ya, mimpi tentang pemuda itu lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan kejadian ganjil ini, dan ini bukan sinetron anak alay yang sering Hinata cibir karena kelewat alay menurutnya.

Seperti halnya Hinata, kini Naruto juga terbungkam. Ia baru menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya, dan tentu Hinata melihat perubahannya itu. Hinata sudah tau siapa dirinya dalam wujud sosok tampan ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Hinata yang masih dalam kekangan tangan Naruto dan tubuh pemuda itu

"Aku? Aku kucing peliaraanmu." Jawab Naruto tak membiarkan Hinata melepaskan diri. Entahlah, Naruto kini tak bisa menjelaskan perasaan yang sekarang bergemelut dalam hatinya. Saat matanya menatap iris bulan Hinata, seperti perasaan Hinata bertelepati padanya. Kesepian, ketakutan, dan perasaan benci Naruto jelas dapat melihat semuanya di sana. Sebuah perasaan yang hanya kaum mereka yanng mengerti ketika takdir tak mengijinkan mereka melihat kecantikan mereka sendiri. Sedang di jaman sekarang kecantikanlah yang selalu dieluh-eluhkan.

"Apa kau terkejut?" Tanya Naruto kemudian mempererat kekangannya karena Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari tubuhnya yang berada di atas tubuh Hinata dan tangan kekar Naruto yang menjadi tiang penyangga agar tubuhnya tidak benar-benar menimpa tubuh Hinata di bawahnya.

Hinata tak menjawabnya, tapi tatapnnya memberikan penjelasan lebih dan Naruto tahu itu.

Naruto akhirnya menyerah, dia bangkit dan duduk di lantai sama dengan Hinata yang langsung mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Naruto "Kenapa? Ada apa dengan perasaanmu?" Tanya Naruto membuat Hinata yang berniat melarikan diri terdiam

"Perasaan apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Hinata yang tengah berdiri memunggungi Naruto

"Benci, aku melihat disana. Takut dan kesepian. Kenapa?"

Hinata tersenyum kecut, bukan bukan senyum kebahagiaan tapi sebuah senyum ledekan untuk pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak perlu ia jawab.

"Kaum sepertimu takan mengerti perasaan orang sepertiku." Jawab Hinata penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Naruto terdiam, tatapannya melihat punggung gadis di depannya itu "Aku adalah dewa asmara. Saat ini aku tengah dikutuk oleh raja langit, tubuhku dikutuk menjadi seekor kucing dan aku ditelantarkan di bumi, sampai akhirnya aku berada di sini." Jelas Naruto menceritakan alasannya , namun Hinata masih tak merespon. Gadis itu masih saja membelakanginya. "Dulu, aku fikir semuanya aku bahagia, tapi ternyata banyak dibelahan dunia ini yang belum bisa menikmati arti cinta yang sesungguhnya." Lanjut pemuda itu membuat Hinata menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

"Aku tak percaya dengan ucapanmu, tapi jika itu memang benar sepertinya kau membuat peraturan yang salah, tuan." Tegas Hinata. Kakinya berjalan menjauh dari Naruto yang masih terduduk.

"Aku tak perduli kau mempercayaiku atau tidak, tapi aku peduli padamu," Kisah ini seperti dalam drama-drama romantis yang pernah gadis itu tonton, sang pemeran pria memengang tangan wanita itu untuk mencagah langkah kakinya kembali melaju. Tapi tidak, tidak ada adegan si pria memaksa si wanita untuk berbalik dan akhirnya jatuh kedalam pelukan. Tidak ada hal semacam itu. "Kau benar, aku memang tak bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, sekarang lebih baik..."

Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan Naruto yang ia gantung ditangah-tangah, "Kita jalan-jalan. Tubuh kucing itu membosankan, huh?" Lanjut Naruto membuat Hinata langsung berbalik padanya dengan sorotan galak, sementara Naruto dengan lugunya mengeluarkan ppulppy eyes nya. Mencoba membujuk Hinata.

Mungkin bukan saatnya Naruto mengungkap perasaan Hinata, tapi seiring bejalannya waktu ia pasti bisa membuat Hinata berbicara sendiri, seperti sebelum- sebelumnya. Naruto percaya itu dan sesuatu yang dipaksakan itu tidak akan berujung dengan baik.

"Kau gila!" Hinata melepaskan paksa tangan Naruto. Ah, Hinata tak habis fikir bagaimana dalam situasi perbincangan panas ini, pemuda di hadapannya ini bisa merajuk seperti itu. Gila, pemuda di depannya ini memang sudah gila.

"Aku mohon.." Rajuk Naruto

Hinata baru menyadari pakaian yang Naruto kenakan tak pernah berganti, tiga kali pertemuan semuanya sama. Pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan adalah pakaian serba putih dengan tanpa alas kaki. Benarkah? Kata itu yang kini bersuara dalam otak gadis itu. Beberapa kejanggalan memang terlihat bahwa ucapan pemuda itu tak berbohong. Ia malah menyaksikan sendiri perubahan pemuda itu. Apa benar? Kembali Hinata mempertanyakan penjelasan sebelumnya pemuda kuning itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar dewa yang terkena kutukan?" Tanya Hinata ragu, jelas ia menghiraukan rajukan pemuda itu.

"Bukannya kau sendiri sudah melihatnya," Ia tak menjelaskannya tapi itu cukup membuat Hinata meneguk silvanya.

"Apa kau gila?" Tanya Hinata lagi membuat Naruto sedikit geram sampai mengayunkan tanggannya seolah ingin meremukan tubuh gadis yang masih tak percaya padanya.

"Iiiss,, sekali lagi kau bertanya kau akan tau akibatnya." Ucap Naruto seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu dengan bibir yang di condongkan dan alhasil Hinata langsung _bulshing_ buatnya. Ah, kau atau apa yang tengah dibicarakan mereka.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, pemuda itu menarik lengan Hinata "Eeh,"

"Ku bilang ayo kita jalan-jalan, disini membosankan." Ajak Naruto atau lebih tepatnya ia sebuah pemaksaan.

"Kau tidak akan berniat aneh-aneh, kan?" Hinata jelas masih meragukan pemuda yang belum lama ini terlihat dalam sosok kucing dan sekarang berubah menjadi pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi yang tengah menggenggam paksa tangan Hinata.

"Aku masih belum bisa mempercayaimu."

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk mempercayaiku, tapi aku menyuruhmu untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan." Langkah Hinata terseret keluar rumah mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Entah apa yang difikirkan pemuda bernama Naruuto itu, Hinata jelas tidak mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, ada perasaan lain yang kini tengah menguasai diri Hinata dan entah kenapa gadis indigo itu seperti kucing yang diperintah majikannya. Ah, semua jadi berkebalikan..

"Aku ingin benda dingin yang lezat, lembut,"

Pletakkk

"Jangan berfikirr mesum, bodoh." Hinata memukul kepala Naruto dengan tangan kosongnya, tapi mungkin sedikit keras karena bunyi yang timbul lumayan nyaring..

"Aww, aku tidak mesum. Benda itu memang dingin, lezat dan lembut, bodoh." Pekik Naruto sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Ah... maksudmu _Ice Cream_?"

"Kurasa memang itu namanya, aku lupa. Tapi disana, aku mendapatkannya disana." Tunjuk Naruto antusias, ia menunjuk kearah pedagang kaki lima yang berada dipinggir taman konoha. "Apa tadi namanya?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Kau tak tahu namanya?" Hinata benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh pemuda- ah atau boleh kusebut dewa ini

"Ku bilang aku lupa. Di langit tidak ada benda seperti ini."

Sepertinya pemuda ini memang seoarang dewa atau mungkin orang gila.

"Aku ingin.."

"Bukan ingin, tapi beli.."

"Apalah itu, yang penting aku sedang ingin memakannya." Saking _ngebet_-nya Naruto sampai meneteskan air liurnya. Ia merasa _Ice Cream_ sudah ada di lidahnya.

"Terserahlah"

TBC

* * *

**Ryu ngebut disela banyak kerjaan :(**

**Tapi, selamat membaca dan tetep jadi reader setia HandsomeCat ya :)**

**Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah review, Ryu sayang semua :***

**Peluk Ryu ({})**

**Reader yang bijak adalah reader yang meninggalan rekam jejaknya :)**


End file.
